the Titanic KH style
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: Iris Dewitt Bukater goes on the famous TITANIC with her so-called fiancée, Riku Hockley. But on one night, Iris tried to commit suicide by jumping off of the ship, but someone named Vanitas Dawson stops her. DISCONTINUE
1. Reflections of the Past

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue: Reflections of the Past<span>_

Deep down in the blue ocean lay the once luxurious ship called the _R.M.S Titanic. _It carried a remnant of a romantic story of two lovers who were on the fateful ship. Their love for each other was so deep, nothing could break them apart. Someone wanted to for his lust, of course…

Beneath the sky, the land, the shore, lay a ship with a story of two lovers by the name of Vanitas and Iris. Now someone is about to unravel the story of both of them but who shall it be? Till then, their story remains locked in that sunken ship.

* * *

><p>Two submarines descended slowly toward the ocean floor and started swimming their way over the ocean floor. They constantly emitted a certain sound as they went.<p>

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

"13 meters ahead and you should see 'her'" A man said silently to the other crew members. The members looked over their sonar scans and finally spotted _Titanic_ on it_._

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

A blonde man gazed at the ship in amazement, staring through the thick glass window. After a few seconds, he turned around to face his crew members. "Okay you guys, Take the submarine up and over the bow rail". **(The tip of the ship)**

Over the radio a man said in a muffled tone, "Okay, we're going over the tip of the ship so stay with us now" The submarines slowly ascended so they could have a better look over the bow of the ship. The submarines flashed their lights over to a different site on the _Titanic._

"Okay, everyone shush up cuz' we're rolling" The blonde man took the video camera into his hands and started recording. He started by saying, "Seeing _Titanic _coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets to me every time" He shivered slightly just by thinking about it. "To see the sad ruin of a great ship that only 'once' partially sailed across the ocean surface, is sitting here where she landed at 2:30 am on April 15, 1912. After her long fall from the world above." He said, made a dramatic ending, and then sighed.

A fat man snickered and said, "You are so full of s***, Zidane" After hearing this, Zidane looked over at him and chuckled slightly.

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

The submarines start looking even further into the ship, examining every detail that the ship had to offer. There didn't seem to be an inch that wasn't rusted and/or slimed over.

"Okay dive six – here we are again on the deck of _Titanic,_ 2½ miles down; 3,821 meters. Outside, the pressure is 3½ tons per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go; it's sayonara in 2 microseconds" Zidane didn't finish his statement with that much enthusiasm, then he turned the camera off. "All righty then. That's enough of that bulls***"

The submarines went even deeper into the Titanic. "Just put her down on the roof of the officer's quarters like yesterday" ordered Zidane, knowing from experience that it was one of the most stable places left on _Titanic._

"Okay boss" A man replied, doing as ordered. The motion stirred up a fine cloud of dust as they settled down.

A man over the radio said, "Okay fellas, we have arrived right on the grand staircase. You guys set to launch the video camera?"

"Yeah—Hey Zidane, we're gonna launch Dunkin now" A man said.

Zidane nodded and said, "Okay then, launch the damn thing".

"Go Squall." The man launched a mini video camera called Dunkin into the ocean to explore the _Titanic. _It was half the size of a door, almost a blood-red color, and like the subs was built to withstand the intense conditions of the ocean floor. "Tether out ya guys"

"Tether out. Okay Zidane, we're dropping along the hull" said a man.

"Roger that. Okay, descend Dunkin into the first class gangway door. I want all you guys working on the D deck and the dining saloon area" Zidane said over the radio.

"Copy that. Tether out" replied the man.

Dunkin has now reached a door covered in moss. "Guys, turn to the left" commanded Zidane, watching Dunkin's progress on the screen.

"Turning left so we're coming" the man replied.

Dunkin traveled inside D deck, and it spotted a door with beautiful markings, but it was rusty and had slime all over it.

"Snoop Dog is on the move" "We're going down the stairwell" said two different men, confirming the progress of Dunkin.

Zidane faced the fat man known as Bartz and gave him his instructions. "Okay man; go down to B deck then A deck"

"Gimme some rope, Captain Zidane" Bartz said, using Dunkins vision scoop.

"B decks—get in there" said Zidane, intently watching the screen. The red camera went into B deck and flashed its light around, spotting a beautiful chandelier with crystals surrounding it, which somehow didn't have any rust or slime on it yet. As Dunkin went in further, it spotted a rusty shoe. **(Belongs to Vanitas)** Then it spotted a white mask, which was half buried in the dust and debris.

Dunkin went even further into the ship and tried to carefully get through the door frame. It didnt go as well as planned.

"Hey Bartz, watch the door frame, watch the door. Watch it. WATCH IT FOR GOD SAKES!" Zidane yelled as he tried to keep his temperament under control, but it wasn't easy since Lewis kept bumping Dunkin along the doorframe.

"Listen man, I see it so I got it-" said Bartz, doing his best.

_BANG! _sounded into the subs as the door came clean off, more or less.

That 'bang' made Zidane glare at Bartz for a moment and then he faced his attention back to Dunkin. "Bartz" he said, barely containing his warning.

"Hey, we're good. Just chill man, chill" said Bartz, trying to calm his boss down.

The light flashed onto a desk covered in moss and which had shells for markings. The red mini camera got closer to examine the desk.

"Alright, stop focusing on the desk and make your turn and then come around" Zidane instructed to Lewis.

"Kay Captain" Bartz responed, doing as ordered.

"Make the turn and watch the friggin' wall. We don't want to destroy Dunkin now do we?" Zidane emphasized the word 'don't' as a reminder to not bump Dunkin into anything, or Bartz would get his ass kicked. Bartz just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

A man over at the other submarine radioed Zidane . "Hey Zidane. We're already at the piano. Ya hear?"

"Yeah I hear" he responed.

As the crew passed the piano, they spotted a room.

"Right there! That's it! That's the bedroom door we've been looking for!" Zidane almost shouted, not bothering to contain his excitement.

"Yeah I see it. We're totally in baby! We're in!" Bartz said between loud laughs of joy.

The camera slowly entered the room, then it spotted a twin bed.

"Hey, that's Riku's bed. That's where the son of a bitch slept." Zidane said, looking closely at it.

They spotted a bath tub and Bartz cracked his joke. "Hey look, someone left the water running" He laughed at his own joke while Zidane just rolled his eyes. His blue orbs glanced at a wardrobe door.

"Hold it Lewis, go to the right" he said, his instincts at work.

Bartz adjusted Dunkin and turnedhe camera around so it could look to it's right.

"That wardrobe door – looks suspicious. Get more closer to it" he said.

"Have a good sense of suspicion about it boss?" asked Bartz.

"I wanna see what's under the wardrobe door" said Zidane, thinking something was up with it.

"Okay then, I'll get Dunkin's claws ready for grabbing the door" getting the equipment neccasary to do so. He loved using the claws.

Dunkin released its claws and slowly grasped the door gently and lifted it up with a little bit of difficulty, flipping it to the other side. There, under the door was a safe. Zidane narrowed his eyes to better focus on the safe.

"It's payday, boys" Zidane smirked.

* * *

><p>The crew on the boat lifted the submarine out of the water and then set it on the dock. As they removed the findings of <em><span>Titanic<span>,_ everyone started to pop a beer. They all cheer as the safe was being lifted off, and people started making 'ka-ching' noises to represent cash. Bartz popped a beer and sprayed it on every one, not that they really minded as they were too focused on the safe.

As the crew keep on cheering, a man carrying a saw goes near the safe to cut through it.

"We did it Bartz, we did it" Zidane said in a tired tone.

"Uh huh! Who's da man here! Who da man! Who da best Blondie. Who is? Say it. Say" yelled Bartz, pestering him.

Zidane faced Bartz with a big grin plastered all over his face. "You are, man" Bartz gave Zidane a sloppy kiss on the cheek while Zidane easily yet playfully shoved Lewis off of him.

The saw started to cut through the safe while Zidane anxiously said, "Crack her open cuz we're all waiting for the big time!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, agreeing with that statement.

They finally opened the safe and a bunch of red liquid came pouring out along with a mysterious art book. Someone grabbed a video camera to film the whole thing. As Zidane picked up the art book, he tossed it aside to look for more items in the safe. Nothing else was in there.

"Oh shit" he quietly whispered.

"No 'key'" A man stated the obvious.

"Ya know something Zidane," Bartz started, "the same thing happened to a dude named Geraldo and his career never recovered"

Zidane stood still for a moment, then stood up and glared daggers at the video camera. "Turn the damn thing off now!"

* * *

><p>A preserver stood over a container filled with water and grabbd the 'mysterious art book.' She carefully started to rinse it off with a gentle motion in her hands.<p>

"Hey Zidane, everyone wants to know how it's going" Zidane turns around to face the man and took the phone away from him.

"Hey ya guys, whassup. Look, the 'treasure' wasn't in the safe but look on the bright side; you don't have to worry about anything. It could be anywhere. There are a lot of places we still haven't checked." He continued to blabber on the phone, doing his best to convince his funders.

The woman who was preserving the art book started to see the drawing of a nude woman with a heart shaped necklace around her slender neck appear, the gentle rinse doing it's job.

"Like I said, it could be anywhere" said Zidane.

"Yeah like Jimmy Hoffa's briefcase!" said the man, who was still hanging around.

Zidane rolled his eyes at him in annoyance. "A lot of places" he continued.

The black haired woman, who was preserving the drawing, had a bewildered look on her face as the drawing of the nude lady became more visible to her. As she stared at the drawing, she started to mull about the situation she was currently in. _Could that key necklace be it? I'll have to ask Zidane about this? _she thought.

"Zidane, I need to tell you something important" she called over to him.

"Hang on a sec guys" He put the phone down and had an irritated look on his features as he walked over. "Okay, what is SO important that you needed to tell me, that made me hold my IMPORTANT conversation on the phone?"

Her temperament was rising so she had to pinch the bridge of her nose to keep her cool and be silent for a moment. "Well Zidane, I seem to have found a drawing a woman wearing the 'Βασική λεπίδα'"

"What?" Zidane rushed over to where she was working and took a closer look at the drawing. He swiftly dove his hands into the water and carefully removed the drawing from the water container. "Where is the photograph of the original 'key'?"

Xion searched for the photograph and found it, giving it to him. He looked at both pictures to examine it. _Yes_ he said in his head. _This is the matching necklace we've been looking for_

The label on the drawing said:

_April 14, 1912 – SD_

"OH - MY - GOD" Zidane said in total shock.

* * *

><p>An old woman sat on her porch, working on her pottery while she vaguely heard the news.<p>

"**Good evening. Treasure hunter Zidane Lovett is best known for finding Spanish gold on architectural missiona. He was not too long ago searching for the famous shipwrecked _Titanic._ He is here with me right now live. Hello Zidane"**

"**Hey. Of course, everyone has heard of the famous Titanic right? My crew members were out using the latest technology to go further into the ship than anyone has eva' done" **

As the old woman listened, she started to remember about _Titanic._ She stopped what she was doing, searched for her cane and grasped it tightly and started to walk up to the television set.

"What is it Nana?" asked her granddaughter, a little worried.

"Turn the volume up Surane" The old woman known as Iris said.

"**I have trained experts out here making sure that each item we find is preserved to the fullest. We have found a drawing today: A piece of paper that's been locked up in the ship for 84 years! My team was able to preserve it intact" **Zidane says to the reporter.

Iris stared at the picture, bewilderment evident in her features. This 'drawing' was her! Really her! She couldn't believe it. After all these years she finally had another good look at her drawing. She muttered a name under her breath as she remembered who drew it.

"I'll be goddamned" Iris said in total shock.

* * *

><p>In the dock, people were unloading submarines and other important materials.<p>

"Hey Zidane! There's a call for you!" A man yelled over the noise.

"Dude," Zidane started, gesturing at the subs, "we're launching the submarines into the water right now. Can't you see?"

"Trust me Blondie; you want to take this friggin' call."

"This better be good and don't call me Blondie!" Zidane said through gritted teeth.

"You have to talk real loud cuz' she can't hear real well. She's kinda old"

"Greeeaaat" Zidane said in a sarcastic tone. He grabbed the phone from the man and talked into the phone. "This is Cloud Strife. How may I help you Mrs….uh-"

"Calvert, Iris Calvert" The man cut in.

"Mrs. Calvert?" Zidane finished off with.

"Did you find the Βασική λεπίδα **(It means 'Keyblade' in Greek :D) **yet Mr. Lovett? Or you haven't found it yet. I was just curious" said old Iris.

Zidane stared at his partner with total shock written all over his face.

"Told ya so" said the man, smiling.

"Okay Iris, you have my attention and ears. Do you know who the lady in the drawing is?" Zidane said over the phone.

"Uh-huh. That lady is me" she said.

* * *

><p>A helicopter flew over the sea, containing Iris, Surane, and her pets in there. They looked out the window in amazement.<p>

"DUDE! BLONDIE! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? SHE'S A GODDAMNED LIAR, YA HEAR ME? A LIAR!" Yells Bartz over the noise. "SHE'S PROBABLY SOME PHSYCO LADY LOOKIN' FOR MONEY OR SOMETHING! WHO KNOWS WHY! SHE'S LIKE THAT RUSSIAN GAL ANESTHESIA!"

"Hey look! The helicopter is arriving!" a random man yelled, pointing up at the sky.

"Great. Just great" Bartz sarcastically said.

Zidane and Bartz walked fast around the ship to get to the docks.

"Listen Zidane, Iris Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic when she was like, um…17 right!" Bartz says.

"Rightly so!" Zidane said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"If she were alive, she'd be over a 100 by now"

"101 in about a month" said Zidane, gesturing at the approaching helicopter.

"Okay then. She's a really OLD goddamned liar! I researched her background information all the way back to the friggin' 20's! She was workin' as an actress. You see know, an actress! Her name was Iris Dawson back then. After that, she marries a guy by the name of Calvert. They settle in Cedar Rapids and she gets pregnant with kids. Now, Calvert's dead and my sources tell me that Cedar Rapids is dead also." Bartz said, out of breath.

"Did you forget something Bartz? Everybody who knows about the 'key' is supposed to dead or on this boat, but Kairi knows!" Zidane said in triumph.

As they were talking, they heard the sounds of the helicopter landing. Zidane was the first to turn around and then Bartz to see that indeed, Iris had arrived.

When the helicopter arrived, three men scurried to the helicopter and took 10 or more of Iris's suitcases down one by one.

"I guess she doesn't travel light huh?" Bartz said to Zidane.

Since Iris was an old lady who couldn't walk, crewmembers had to help Iris out of the helicopter in one piece. As they were doing this, Zidane welcomed Iris with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Keldysh, Mrs. Calvert. I'm Zidane Lovett." He reached his hand out to shake Iris's. As he gently did so he yelled, "Listen up men! Let's get Mrs. Calvert inside pronto! Now move it!"

Hearing all the commotion, Surane hoppe out of the helicopter without any help.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't help you get out of there. Heh Heh?"

"It's okay Mr. Lovett. I got your name right, right?"

"Yes Mrs. Calvert."

"Call me Surane."

They both stay quit for a moment until Zidane says, "We didn't even greet each other properly. I'm Zidane Lovett."

"I'm Surane Calvert." They both shook hands.

As Zidane watched Surane and Iris walk away, a man called out to him. "Yo Blondie! Take the fish!" The man handed Zidane a fish tank. Zidane had a disbelieving look on his face as he started to walk back toward the submarine.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

As Iris was settling in, there was a knock on the door. "Yes" she politely said.

Zidane opened the door cautiously and entered in a respectful manner. "I wanted to make sure if your rooms were nice and comfy."

"Oh yes, they are so no need to worry. Oh! Have you met Surane? She's my granddaughter and takes care of me"

"Nana, Zidane and I met on the dock a couple of minutes ago. Remember?" Surane said gently.

Iris pondered for a moment and gently slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I must have forgotten. Silly me"

As Iris said this, Bartz rolled his eyes in disbelief and annoyance. He gave Zidane a look that clearly stated, 'I told you so dumbass' then he smiled at Kairi.

They watched Iris unload and take her pictures out of her suitcases for a little while. "I always take my pictures when I travel, always" she said, noticing their stares.

"Is there anything else that I can assist you in? Anything at all. Do you want something? Anything?" Zidane asked.

"Hmm. If you would be so kind, may I see my drawing please?"

* * *

><p>Iris slowly walked into the room with grace and stopped at where her drawing lay. She looked down at it before her, and closed her eyes.<p>

FLASHBACK:

_A young man of 17 draws a young red haired lady in front of him. He focused intently, ignoring all sounds and movement around him. His black locks of hair in front of his face distracted him and so he pushed them away and continued to draw._

END OF FLASHBACK

Interrupting her memory, Zidane started to talk. "Okay, King Louis XVI had a gold mineral which he covered with diamonds that was called the 'Blue Diamond of the Crown' back then which it mysteriously disappeared in 1792. Now that was the time when Louis boy lost everything valuable to him. A theory explains that the mineral was chopped too, recut into a key that is known today as the Keyblade. It's worth more than the Hope Diamond now."

"That Keyblade was dreadful and heavy. I only wore it once for a special occasion" old Iris said.

"Are you really sure this is you, Nana? Really sure?" Surane asks as she studied the picture.

"Of course! Wasn't I beautiful back then?"

Zidane gives a polite laugh at the comment, then continued to talk. "I tracked the damn thing down through insurance records. A claim settled upon the 'Keyblade' Iris. Can you tell me who it was?"

Iris mulled this for a moment before answering. "Hmm…Someone by the name of Hockley" This got a rather surprised look from Lewis.

"Hah! I totally called it in my head. It was Nathan Hockley. Father of Riku Hockley. The claim was for his son to give to his fiancée…Iris." A random man said, smiling.

"Yeah and that means that the 'key' should have gone down with the ship. Can you see the date on the drawing?" Zidane said.

Surane read the date aloud, "April 14, 1912"

Bartz piped up, "If Iris says who she really is, and then she was wearing the 'key' when the ship sank-"

"And that makes you my new best friend" Zidane said to Iris with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Okay Iris, my team recovered some items on the _Titanic_. In your old room, the items were found there. Is any of these items yours?" Zidane asks as he carefully lifted up a cracked mirror.

That was when Iris gave a small inaudible gasp. Zidane was holding her old mirror! She slowly reached for the mirror and pulled it away from him. "This was mine and I thought I would never see it again. It looks just the same as when I last saw it" She flipped the mirror to the other side where she saw a crack. "I guess the reflection changed a bit"

Zidane gave Iris a moment before he spoke up. "Ready to go back to _Titanic?_"

Iris looked up reluctantly and slowly nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we go." Bartz started, "She hits the iceberg on the starboard side right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like the Morse code – dit- dit-dit – along the side, below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads which unfortunately don't go any higher than E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up, slow at first then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air and that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000 or 30,000 tons, okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens?" CRACK! "She splits, right down to the keel and the stern falls back level. Then as the bow rinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now, the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 am. Two hours and 40 minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away, landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots (5) when it hits the ocean floor" He mimiced the sound of an explosion before he continued. "Pretty cool huh?" He finished with a grin.<p>

"Thanks for telling me that wonderful analysis, Bartz" Iris starts sarcastically, but then she grew serious. "But the experience is much more different"

"Are you going to share it with us Iris?"

Iris sat still for a moment and finally got up with some assistance, and slowly moved across the submarine. She walked over to the TV screen to see the ruins of _Titanic_. She carefully lifted up her right hand and touched the screen. She saw double doors, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

_A young Iris walked up to two finely marked doors. Two waiters open a door each simultaneously. Kairi gracefully walked in._

END OF FLASHBACK:

The tears started to roll down her face and she silently cried.

"Nana," Surane said in a sympathetic sigh, "let me take you to rest okay?"

"No Surane darling"

"Nana-"

In a fierce tone she yells, "I SAID NO!" She didn't mean it to sound harsh but she was upset about the flashback. Surane finally backed down and Kairi walked back to her wheelchair.

Zidane asked for a tape recorder to record Iris's story. "You can start to tell us your story anytime soon okay?

"84 years it has been-"

"Iris, try to remember anything that you can, anything."

"Will you let me talk or what Mr. Lovett?"

Zidane shut up and put his head down in shame, and then Iris continued. "84 years it has been since I last went on _Titanic_. I can still smell the fresh paint... the china had never been used. _Titanic_ was called 'The Ship of Dreams' and it was, it really was."

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane is own by SuraneSpiral.<p>

Please Review


	2. Ship of Dreams

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Fabrizo - Sora Grey **(I'm not making him Italian)**

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy **(Ansem the Wise, not the other one)**

* * *

><p>The dock was a tsunami of people, hustling and bustling, here and there and everywhere you could think of. Hording loads of suitcases, car horns beeping, family and friends departing for America. <em>Titanic<em> was packed! People waving their hats in the air, crying tears of joy and sadness, screaming at the top of their lungs just to say, "Farewell!" or "Until next we meet." Busy, busy, busy it was.

_**Honk! Honk!**_

A car made it's way through the waves of people and then stopped abruptly. The chauffeur opened his door and made his way over to the passengers. He opened the silver-black door and took the ivory gloved hand of a young lady. She gracefully stepped out of the car and lifted her head to gaze at the wonderful _Titanic. _A beautiful red head she was, with creamy skin, rose-colored lips that matched her hair, a petite nose, ears pierced and adorned with gold 18 karat earrings. Just one look at her and you're blown away. A fairly looking man steps out of the car to assist a graceful, fairly aged woman. She took his hand and swiftly exited the car. Her eyes were gleaming in awe as she looked up at the luxurious ship. Of the last of them, a silver haired man, wearing a 100 watt smile, stepped out of the car and stood by the red haired woman.

"What's the fuss all about anyway?" She had her back turned to him but then she made a swift turn and gave him a bored expression. "I think it's just as big as the _Mauritania _Riku."

"Stop being so blasé about everything Iris." Riku said with that grin of his. "This is _Titanic_." Iris turned her around so now her back is facing him. "This ship is over 100 feet longer than the _Mauritania, _and more luxurious to say the least." Iris was now no longer listening to him.

Riku then went up to the second lady that exited out of the car and quickly muttered something in her ear. "Aqua, your daughter is hard to impress nowadays isn't she?"

Aqua gave a slight laugh at the comment. "She is, isn't she?" She again takes another good look at the ship and says, "The unsinkable ship they say, huh?"

Riku immediately answered back. "Of course it's unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship-" A man interrupted Riku's rambling on _Titanic_. "What?" he said irritably.

"Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal." The man then pointed west. "It's round that way, sir."

Riku pulls out dangling keys from his pocket and hands the man it. "I trust with my luggage so please see Ansem for me will ya?"

"Yes, sir." Before the man could say anything else, Ansem, the man who assisted Aqua out of the car, rudely grabbed him and dragged over to the luggage.

"Take the luggage to the parlor suite, rooms B-52, 54, 56…"

Iris waits patiently with her mother but becomes angry when Aqua spoke the next words. "Please behave on this trip. You know the reason right Iris?"

"…" She looked away and her attention went to a little girl waving happily to the people on board. 'Lucky.' She thought.

"Please behave." She sincerely said to her daughter Iris.

"Ladies let's hurry!" Riku then leads the way into _Titanic._

They walk through the crowd of people anxiously waiting to get on _Titanic. _Iris looks around her surroundings and observes the many people. The third-class passengers are on one side to have a health inspection. Men carrying bunches of luggage, and children running around the dock while their parents scold them after they are caught.

"Welcome aboard Titanic!"

An elderly Iris begins, "_This was the Ship of Dreams, to everyone else. To me, it a was slave ship to me, taking me back to America in chains. On the outside, I was a graceful young woman, on the inside, I was screaming for a way out._

* * *

><p>The steam whistle blew loudly, announcing in its peculiar way of saying that it's almost time to leave.<p>

Four young men are sitting around a table, betting on two _Titanic _tickets. A blond man by the name of Luxord gulped down his beer and glared at his friend with a patch over his right eye.

"Vanitas, you're a freaking idiot! You just bet everything we own man!" brunette man by the name of Sora, who was the same age and had messy hair, said to the spiky haired black on his right.

Vanitas took the half-chewed toothpick from his mouth and said to him, "Sora, you're my cousin, right? We have nothing valuable to give them, all we have is junk." Sora didn't respond.

"Xigbar, you moron! You just bet our _Titanic _tickets! I can't believe it." Luxord whispered to the red headed man beside him, who mearly ran a hand through his big spiky hair.

"Chill Luxord, we're gonna win anyways." Xigbar grabbed a couple of cards from the deck and so did the rest of them. This was the moment of truth. Their lives were about to change forever, just because of those two tickets taking them to America.

"Xigbar?" Vanitas asked as he gave him a mischievous look.

Gibing him a blank look, he set down his cards. "Nothing."

"Sora?" he said, looking at his cousin.

He gave Vanitas a pissed-off 'I'm going to kill you if we lose this game.' look as he set down his cards. "Nothing."

"Luxord?" he said, giving the other blond man that mischievous look.

"A two pair!" cried Luxord, slapping down his cards and then crossing his arms, smiling in victory.

Vanitas glanced down at the cards that he held, and then the cards that Luxord threw on the table, and then put his cards down. They amounted to nothing. "Sora, I'm sorry." he whispered apologetically.

Sora's anger was undiminished as he snarled slightly, "Of course we lost, and I'm gonna kill you" he said, before turning to look at Xigbar and Luxord. Suddenly, he smiled deviously, his anger evaporating completely. "After we fight over those tickets, that is" he whispered, grinning.

Xigbar and Luxord were caught off guard at the unexpected remark. "Huh?" they replied in unison.

In one fluid movement, he stood up and punched Luxord hard in the face, sending the blond man unconscious to the ground. But before he could move, Xigbar grabbed him from behind and held quite a grip on him. Sora struggled, but couldn't get himself free. Vanitas was also standing up and was looking for something to hit Xigbar over the head with. An unexpected shattering of glass made him snap toward the noise, finding Sora unhurt, but getting broken glass off himself. Xigbar was out cold on the ground, a few traces of blood on his head, but nothing that looked too serious. What really surprised him was that the red haired man was standing nearby, holding what was left of a broken glass bottle.

Both teens stared at him in shock, while the red haired man mearly tossed the broken piece into the nearby trash. Smiling at them, "Sorry about that, my friends there needed a good punch and crack over the head" he said. Both of them blinked, but before they could respond, the red haired man was speaking again. "Well, I already know your names Sora and Roxas, but you don't know mine. The name's Axel" he said, then his smile got bigger and he tapped a finger on the side of his head. "Got it memorized?"

The two teens finally got out of their shock and smiled, nodding their heads. Then they turned to each other and grinned. "Sweet! We're going to America now!" shouted Sora, clapping his cousin on the shoulders. "Boys!" called out the owner of the place, drawing their attention. "Titanic" he said, emphasising the word, "leaves for America in five minutes". True to his statement, the clock beside him showed five to noon.

Vanitas and Sora stared for a second, then quickly grabbed what was there's, including the tickets the ran out the door. On the way out, Sora briefly clapped Axel on the shoulder with a "Thanks!", while a chuckle and a "Don't mention it!" followed them out the door. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. In their haste, they kept bumping into people and things, which only slowed them down. "Damn it! This is taking too long!" yelled Sora as he run behind Sora. "You got a faster way? No? Didn't think so!" Vanitas shouted over his shoulder, barely hearing a grunt in response.

They both scurried along while Sora caught ran with Vanitas. "You're so crazy, but I'm still gonna kill you for losing that game and making me save your ass!" he yelled.

"Less rambling and more running!" Vanitas shouted over the wave of people. They pushed, ran over, and even cursed at some random people just to get to the entrance. Not that I blame them though because who wouldn't do that when they're trying to get aboard the most famous ship people talked about almost everyday?

"We're practically royal now Sora! This has got to be the grandest day of our peasant life!"

"I've told you many times man, I was destined to go back home to America to become a millionaire! I told you!" Sora said with a playful smirk on his face as tiny sweat dropped from his forehead. They both came across a carriage and almost collided if it hadn't been for Vanitas, who grabbed Sora by his hair. "OW!"

"Keep moving then and watch where you're going!"

"Alright sheesh!"

They spotted the entrance, well more like stairs, to the ship and Vanitas made a mad dash to stop the man who was about to take the stairs away. "WAIT, HOLD IT!"

"Sir-"

But Vanitas ignored him. He reached for his pockets and grabbed the tickets. "I have a ticket!" He raised it up for the man to see. Then Sora came up with his ticket as well. "And so does my cousin!" The two were gasping for air as they waited for the man to answer.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Duh! Of course we have! We're Americans anyway so we don't have lice." Vanitas responded.

"Right, we don't have lice." Sora added after.

The man looked at them suspiciously and then hesitantly answering, "Come aboard then." Then the two jumped and shoved past him and ran across the hall and to their rooms.

"Sucker." The two spiky haired boys said in unison.

"We are so lucky Sora! We are soooooooo lucky!"

"We're the luckiest sons a bitches ever!"

The ship's horn blares loudly signaling that it was time to depart for the new world. People were waving, crying, shouting, throwing their hats in the air to say goodbye to their comrades. Every one of their faces was filled with mirth and sadness, the sadness being of their departure.

Just then, two trouble-making young men were running toward the handles of the ship. "Goodbye England! Goodbye everyone! I'll never forget you!" Sora frantically waved his arms up and down as if her were doing jumping jacks.

"See ya!" Vanitas shouted with him. Then he held a thoughtful look on his face, "Why are we saying bye anyway?"

"Cuz' we feel like it!"

The propellers began to rotate, clouds of sand being disrupted on the the ocean floor. Yes, it was time to go to America.

_Titanic_ outgrew the other smaller ships on sea. She sailed smoothly across the sea and everything seemed peaceful. The sky a periwinkle color and clouds drifting among peoples' heads. Oh what a beautiful day it was that _Titanic_ chose to sail on today.

"Vanitas look for a door that says 360." Sora said as he looked to his left.

"I know okay!" Vanitas looked to his right and bumped into a lady. "Sorry ma'am."

They both kept looking until he turned 90 degrees to his right. "Here it is Sora!"

"Great!"

Vanitas opened the door and randomly grabbed a man's hand. "Hey, how you doing?" Then he greeted the other man. "Doing fine right?" He slapped the man's shoulder in a friendly manner. "I'm Vanitas and this fool here is my cousin Sora."

"Hey!"

"I'm Zexion." The short silvered haired man said as he looked at them with distant looks.

"And I'm Marluxia." The pink haired man said, as he held a rose in his hand.

"Nice rose." Sora said.

"…"

Sora awaited an answer but Marluxia did not reply. 'Okay…' thought Sora but then he diverted his attention and made his way over to the top bunk before Vanitas could reach it. "I get top bunk."

"That's not fair! Who said you get top bunk?"

Sora just stuck his tongue out. While the two were conversing, well more like punching playfully at each other, Zexion turned to Marluxia and quietly whispered, "Where are Luxord and Xigbar?"

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.<p>

Please Review


	3. Suicide and Rescue

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Fabrizo - Sora Grey

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Zack Andrews

Molly Brown – Yuna Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Cloud Strife

* * *

><p>Riku and a waiter walk inside the private promenade which it is connected to Riku and Iris's room. Riku leans forward enough to see out one of the windows, enjoying the view of the luxurious Titanic.<p>

"This is your private promenade deck, sir. Would you be requiring anything?" The waiter politely asks.

"No." Riku said as if he was irritated. Then with a slight sigh, he straightened and turned back to the waiter. "No, no thank you" he said, a little more politely. Once the waiter had walked into the room, Riku rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before walking back into the room. "Idiot"

"This one?" a maid asked Iris, pulling out one of the many brightly colored paintings they had brought along.

"No. It had a lot of faces on it." she said distractedly, as she took the painting the maid had pulled out and set it on the couch for now. She kept searching for the painting in question.

"This is the one." Iris finally found it, taking it out and admiring it.

"Would you like all of them out, Miss Iris?" asked the maid, slightly pulling out another just in case.

"Yes, we need a little color in this dull room." Iris answered, still lost in the vivid details of the painting.

Iris looked at the painting for a moment before she put it down to look for the other paintings. While she was looking for the other paintings, Riku walked in.

"Oh God, not those horrid finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money." he said, just standing in the doorway.

Iris didn't turn around or respond to him, but she did say, "The difference between Riku's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There is truth, but no logic." for the benefit of the slightly confused maid.

"What is the artist's name?" The maid asks.

"Something Picasso." Iris said a little distractedly, since she couldn't quite remember the guy's first name.

"Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing" Riku scoffed as he stepped further into the room. "He won't, trust me." he said after a short silence.

"Put the Degas in the bedroom." Iris said, completely ignoring Riku as she walked to the bedroom.

"At least they were cheap." Riku says, his scoffing undeterred.

A man carried the safe to the bedroom.

"Ah, put it in the wardrobe." Ansem says to the man, who walked into the nearby room at the order.

* * *

><p><em>"At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard name Yuna Brown. History would call her 'the Unsinkable Yuna Brown.'" <em>saidold Iris.

As she was speaking, the woman in question was walking onto the ship.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny. Here think you can manage?" Yuna says to a young man, giving him her stuff. The man in question gave a slight grunt, which he managed to pass off as a agreement hum.

_"Her husband had struck gold someplace out West and she was what mother called "new money." By the next afternoon, we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing out ahead of us but ocean" _said old Iris.

* * *

><p>Back at <em>Titanic<em>:

Captain Xemnas looked out at the sea and smiled.

"Take her to sea, Mr. Strife." Xemnas said, then paused a little to take in the moment. "Let's stretch her legs."

Cloud looks at him, then says, "Aye, sir."

"All ahead full!" he yelled to the crewman by the steering wheel, who yelled it back to signal that he'd heard right.

After yelling back "All ahead full!" at Mr. Strife, he and another crew member rotated the nearby indicators from HALF to FULL, making a loud clattering sound as they did so.

_Ding!_

On the lower decks near the heart of Titanic's engines, a young man reading a book looked up and saw that the main indicator had changed to FULL. Sighing slightly, the steel-blue haired man bookmarked his book and yelled "All ahead full!" to his underlings, who also shouted back the phrase. He took a moment to enjoy the look and feel of Titanic's powerful engines, which were thrumming with power. While he was doing so, one of his underlings changed the other indicator to FULL as well, which would send the message to the engine room.

When Zexion finished enjoying the view, he moved over to the main pressure wheel **(which works on all three propellers together)**, which had gauges to show how much they would need. One handed, he started turning the wheel counterclockwise, allowing the pressure to increase, drawing more fuel from the furnaces even further below to increase their speed.

Down below, a different styled indicator also went _Ding! _at the change. A black haired man saw the change and yelled at the other workers, "All right slackers, let's stoke the engines! We're going ahead full!". After a moment of making sure that everyone was doing their jobs, he grabbed his shovel and started pouring in the coal into the raging fires. Xaldin didn't mind the hot conditions, he just liked using his silver tongue to command overs.

As the fuel was added below and the pressure just above started to increase, Titanic's mightly engines were going faster and faster, really showing off their power. Underneath the water at the back of the ship, all three propellers spun with increased speed, really pushing Titanic through the water.

"21 knots, Captain" said Cloud, after he received the news and came back to the captains side.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife" said Xemnas, having his hands on the railing in front of him. He could feel the Titanic's engines powering up to full speed, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

* * *

><p>Vanitas and Sora ran full speed to the bow of the ship and stopped at the railing, leaning down to look at the sea below them.<p>

"Hey, look, look, look! Look, look!" Vanitas said to Sora.

They both see a dolphin in the sea swimming just in front of the tip of the ship, and it was obvious that they weren't going full speed. Just as Vanitas spoke up, two more dolphins joined the single one.

"See it, Sora?" said Vanitas, that big goofy grin on his face. "There's another one, see it Vanitas?" yelled Sora, also grinning.

More dolphins start to appear in the water.

"Look at them. Hey! Lets see if any of them will jump!" Yells Vanitas in glee.

A dolphin jumped out of the water gracefully and slid back in easily.

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Vanitas. Even as he yelled in glee, more and more dolphins were jumping just in front of the ship.

Vanitas jumped onto the railing of the bow and held onto the wire that was attached to the railing, standing on the lowest railing. "Whoo!" he yelled, feeling on top of the world.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already!" piped in Sora, who was finding it hard to keep a straight face as well. Then he held his fingers very close together, as if he could see through the small space. "Very small, of course". Then suddenly, he grinned and pulled Vanitas off the railing and put himself in that position, throwing his arms outward without hanging onto anything.

Though he was irritated, Vanitas was curious about what he was doing. "Sora? What are you doing?" Sora turned his head slightly toward him, still grinning as he said, "I'm the king of the world, duh!", then he laughed. Vanitas laughed harder, then while he pulled his cousin off the railing, "That's not how you do it, duh!" he said, then he got back up on the railing, with Sora standing just off to his side, smirking.

Vanitas let go of the wire and yelled to the heavens, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! WHOO-HOO-HOO!" Sora simply laughed and then joined him in the whooping, yelling as loud as they could. "YEA-HAY!"

Vanitas finished with a cheerful howl, then he spread his arms out and feft the breeze touching his smooth skin. It was quite the experience.

* * *

><p>"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Zack Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up." Said a man by the name of Demyx Ismay, whose idea was to build the <em>Titanic<em>.

"Well, I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer, so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality." said Mr. Andrews.

Iris pulled a match out, then lit a cigarette.

"You know I don't like that, Iris." Aqua said quietly to her daughter.

Iris's only answer was a slight look at her mother, then she deliberately blew a stream of smoke just in front of her face, making her acutely uncomfortable.

"She knows." Riku says as he took the cigarette from Iris's mouth when she wasn't looking. Iris glared at Riku for a moment, and then she just rolled her eyes.

The waiter comes by and Riku orders his and Iris's meal. "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." Riku said to the waiter. Then he suddenly seemed to have remembered Iris sitting next to him.

"Hmm, you like lamb, right, sweet pea?" he asked of Iris.

Iris just gave one of those big smiles at Riku. Anyone halfway decent would have known something was up, but Riku just smiled at her.

"Are you going to cut her meat for her too there, Riku?" Yuna said playfully. Riku merely looked at her, but he seeded to be slightly irritated at the comment. Yuna merely giggled, then she asked "Hey, uh, who thought of the name '_Titanic_'? Was it you, Demyx?" Yuna said, tilting her head at him.

"Well, yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability luxury, and above all, strength." said Demyx, but his comments were interrupted by Iris. "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with the size might be of particular to you." she said, with an underlying insult hidden in there, but it was lost upon Demyx.

It wasn't lost on her mother though. "What's gotten into you?" Aqua whispered harshly at her.

Iris was in no mood for a lecture, so she said, "Excuse me." and left from the table.

"I do apologize." Aqua said quickly after she was gone.

"She's a pistol, Riku. Hope you can handle her." Yuna said to Riku, obviously resisting the urge to giggle again.

"Well, I may have to start minding…what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Brown?" said Riku, who was confused by what exactly had just happened.

"Freud—who is he? Is he a passenger?" Mr. Ismay suddenly asked, but no one at the table had any real clue.

* * *

><p>Vanitas was drawing a child and her father while the father explained how the propellers worked to his kid. While he was doing so, Sora was conversing with a another black spiky-haired guy was sitting near them.<p>

"The ship is nice, isn't it?" Sora said to the man, who nodded and said "Yeah, it's an Irish ship after all".

"I thought it was English?" said Sora, tilting his head and looking a little confused.

"Nah, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irishmen built this ship, and they made it solid as a rock, with their big Irish hands" he said, then he smiled at them. "I was lucky enough to see some of their construction from afar, and it was amazing". He was interrupted by the barking of dogs, and he turned and saw some fancy dressed dude walking a bunch of dogs, who were sniffing as they went. "Typical" he scoffed, looking fairly disgusted as he looked back at his new friends. "First-class dogs come down here to take a s***" he said, shaking his head. "As if things weren't bad enough for third class, or 'steerage' as those snobs call us"

"It lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Vanitas said, putting the finishing touches on his drawing and looking up at the man.

"Like we could forget? I'm Terra Ryan" he said, extending his hand, which Vanitas shook.

"Vanitas Dawson" he said, shaking Terra's strong grip.

Directly afterward, he turned to Sora and extended his hand again, which Sora shook. He gave a friendly "Hello" when Sora answered, "I'm Sora Grey"

After nodding at Sora, Terra's eyes glanced toward Vanitas's exquisite drawing.

"Do you make any money with your drawings? That's some pretty fine work you've done there" said Terra, tiltng his head.

Vanitas was about to answer when he saw a beautiful red long haired woman walk into his sight. Looking out into the ocean, she simply stood against the higher railing and just stared outward. Terra looked around his shoulder at her too for a few seconds, then he smiled and turned back around and then said, "Oh, forget it, boy. You'd have to have angels fly out of your ass before you got near the likes of her."

Vanitas didn't hear a word he said, and continued to look at the woman. The red haired woman glanced around the deck below, at one point even made momentary eye contact with Vanitas, then she looked back at the ocean. She glanced back again at Vanitas and they both locked eyes for a split-second. Sora waved a hand in front of Vanitas's face, but Vanitas didn't react at all, which got a chuckle out of both Sora and Terra. He just continued to look up at the woman. Suddenly a man with silver hair walked up to her and ruined the moment.

"Do you mind?" they heard faintly from the women, and she looked pretty irritated.

"I hope you're proud of this." they heard the man say faintly, but the woman just stalked off.

* * *

><p><em>"I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it - an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back. No one who cared - or even noticed" <em>said old Iris. (For those who don't know what precipice means, it means a very steep cliff, with a great distance to fall by going over)

* * *

><p>Iris ran across the ship, crying and pushing people out of her way. More than once, she rudely ran into people, all of which stared after her. The richer folk did their stupid "Oh my" routine when she ran past them, but she kept on running regardless.<p>

Vanitas was laying outside on a bench, having a smoke and just staring up at the stars. But while his eyes were looking up, his gaze was far, far away from the night sky. He couldn't get the image of that woman out his head. That long, brigth-red hair; her defined features; and those beautiful sapphire blue eyes... no wonder he couldn't get her out of his head. He stayed like this, but suddenly someone ran by him with loud footsteps and... was that crying? He jolted himself up, and his eyes widened slightly as he stared after the young woman running toward the back of the ship.

Iris kept on running until she reached the bow of the ship, then she slowly started walking toward the railings, once throwing a glance over her shoulder, breathing heavily. Just in front of the railing, she stared at the raging ocean the propellers were messing up with their speed. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed the railing, then she got herself onto the railing, grabbing the pole to help herself get over the railing. Slowly and carefully, she climbed over the railing, moving her dress out of the way at one point, and glancing forward to make sure no one was seeing this. Now standing behind the railing, she slowly turns around and faces the deep ocean, still breathing heavily. She was slowly leaning forward, as much as her arm would let her, taking short and very anxious breaths. All she had to do was let go of the railing-

"Don't do it." Vanitas called out to her suddenly.

Iris snapped around, and found herself facing the spiky-haired blackette she had seen earlier. "Stay back. Don't come any closer" she cried out.

But he would't, he continued to take small steps closer, extending his hand toward her, even though he was about three feet from her. "Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over-" he said

"No! Stay where you are!" stopped him about two feet from her. He tried to take a very small step closer, but her cry stopped him cold. "I mean it! I'll let go!" Iris said nervously, turning back toward the ocean at her last sentence.

Vanitas stood there silent for a moment. Then just as she turned back around, he took the cigarette from his mouth and stepped a little closer to Kairi, holding it up to make sure she wouldn't jump. Carefully, he stepped closer and just to her left and threw the cigarette into the ocean.

He stood there for a moment, then he said quietly, "No, you won't."

"What do you mean, no, I won't?" she said, looking and sounding annoyed. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

He shrugged and said, "Well, you would have done it already."

"You're distracting me. Go away." she said, nervously looking back at the ocean.

He shook his head, and started to remove his heavy jacket as he spoke, "I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you."

Still breathing heavily, she slowly blinked but she stayed to her decision, "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed"

Vanitas started to untie his left shoe as he spoke. "I'm a good swimmer"

"The fall alone would kill you" she said, but saying the line made her heart beat faster than it already was in fear.

He nodded, taking off his left shoe onto the deck as he spoke, "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." Both of them stood there silent, while she glanced back at the ocean below her. Finally, "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." Vanitas untied his right shoe and took it off, then dropped it on the deck. "You ever, uh…" Vanitas started, "ever been to Wisconsin?"

She was looking at the ocean, then his random question finally got to her. Snapping her head around, "What?" she said quietly, confusion written all over her face and voice.

He smiled slightly as he said, "Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota" When she didn't respond at all, he then tilted his head slightly before continuing, "Ice fishing is, you know, where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Iris said angrily, closing her eyes in exasperation.

"Sorry" he said, briefly holding his hands up in surrender. "You just seemed like, you know, kind of an indoor girl" The smile disappeared from his face as he continued, "Anyway, I, uh… I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you…". At this point, he was looking down at the ocean near her, glancing at her when he next spoke. "-water that cold, like right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body". She glanced back down at the ocean, and slowly looked back at him, fear now obvious in her eyes. "You can't breathe, you can't think—at least not about anything but the pain" he continued, slowly sighing and staring at the ocean for a few seconds, while she glanced between him and the ocean. Slowly sighing again, he continued "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you". While he continued, he took his lighter coat, putting it on the deck. "Like I said… I don't have a choice" he said, and she just stared at him slightly as he continued, "I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" she said after a few moments, thinking he couldn't possibly be serious, or something like that.

He merely nodded, leaning forward halfway through his next words, "That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here". She didn't respond, so he slowly extended his hand, making sure to put it in her view as he spoke, "Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." She gave a small little start when she saw his hand, but for a few seconds, she didn't move. Then, ever so slowly, she reached her right hand to grab his. As she grabbed, she slowly and carefully turned around to be face-to-face with him, still hanging onto the railing. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Whew!" he blew out, looking vastly relieved. "Vanitas Dawson" he said.

"Iris Dewitt Bukater" she answered after a few seconds.

Vanitas briefly made a face, then he tried to suppress a chuckles as he spoke, but it showed in his voice anyway, "I'm going to have to get you to write that one down". This comment made Kairi give a surprised little giggle, then he said, "Come on."

Iris stepped onto the first railing, and was about to step on the second pole of the railing, but she slipped on her dress.

"AHH!" she screams as she fell, pulling Sora flat against the railing. He was the only thing still connecting her to the ship, while she was desperately flailing and trying to grab hold of something, anything.

Vanitas's face was strained hard with the situation, and he was trying hard to pull her up. "I got you! Come on. Come on!" Vanitas yelled, and he started pulling Iris up, and she managed to get her free hand onto the railing. But her grip slipped there, just as his grip slipped.

Vanitas was barely in time to get both his hands holding hers. "HELP! PLEASE!" Iris screamed. "HELP, PLEASE!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed Iris , flailing and desperately clinging to Vanitas's grip.

"Listen! Listen to me!" he told her, giving her the best steady face he could give in the situation. "I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on." Vanitas grunts as he tried to pull Kairi up, while she did her best to do what he told her.

"Come on. That's right. You can do it." he told her gently, slowly getting her up over the railing. With a great effort and grunt, he finally pulled her back over the railing and onto the ship, but he somehow landed on top of her in the process. They stayed in that position for some seconds, but Vanitas soon heard many footsteps coming close. He quickly stood up on his knees just in time to see about three soldiers running onto the scene, and he froze. He knew perfectly well what this must look like to them.

"What's all this?" One of the sailors asks.

No one answered him. They looked from the women, who was breathing heavily and didn't even appear to notice the soldiers, to the state of both their clothing, and then finally to the man himself, who was still keeping himself frozen, breathing a little heavily himself.

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" yelled the same soldier at Vanitas, who slowly stood up with his hands in the air under their watchful eyes. "Fetch the master-at-arms now!" he said to his companions.

A little later, Iris was wrapped tightly in a blanket to warm her up, being offered some hot chocolate. She was too shaken to accept it however, so she merely shook her head. At the same time, Vanitas's hands were being handcuffed together, while he merely took this with a bored expression. Also at the same time, Riku was ranting to the others, "This is completely unacceptable!"

Storming in front of Vanitas, he sneered as he said, "What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancée?" Vanitas merely stared at the silver-haired man for a second before looking back at Iris. He was a little surprised, but it still didn't change much right now.

"Look at me, you filth!" Riku barked at Vanitas, forcing him to look back at him.

"Riku…" Iris says, trying to calm him down, slowly standing up.

"What do you think you were doing?" Riku yells, pushing Vanitas when he continued not to answer.

Iris ran up to Riku and pulled him away from Vanitas. "Riku, stop! It was an accident!"

Riku scoffed slightly when his ears heard that, "An accident?" Riku said sarcastically.

"It was. Stupid really. I was leaning over, and I slipped" she said, making Vanitas give her a weird expression for a second. She glanced at Vanitas as she continued, "I was leaning far over to see the, uh…uh…uh…the, uh…uh…" Vanitas gave her a 'find that word quickly!' look when she started 'uhhing', and Iris started moving her hand in a circular motion.

"Propellers?" Riku said quietly.

"Propellers" she continued, "and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself". She glanced over at Sora when she said his name, before looking back at Riku.

"You wanted to see…She wanted to see the propellers!" Riku chuckled a bit as he looked over at the master-at-arms briefly.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix" said the blond-haired man called Vexen by his friends **(the master-at-arms)**, looking over to Vanitas "Was that the way it happened, boy?" he asked Vanitas.

Vanitas glanced back at Iris and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you, son. Well done" he said, while the guy in charge of the cuffs starting uncuffing Vanitas. "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" he said.

"Look at you. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside." Riku says to Iris, starting to walk her back to their room. The soldiers and everyone else walked back to their regular duties.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy." said Vexen, motioning a finger toward Vanitas.

Riku stopped and turned around, "Of course. Ansem, I think a 20 should do it" he said, before turning back around

"Uh-huh sure." Iris said, tilting her head. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at her as he smiled, saying to himself, "Iris is displeased. What to do? I know." He walkedover to Vanitas and said, somewhat reluctantly, "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with…your heroic tale."

Vanitas looked at Riku a little suspiciously before finally answering, "Sure, I'll be there"

"Good. Settled then." Riku said, still reluctantly before he turned and started walking away again. He whispered to Vexen, "This should be interesting". Vexen discreetly nodded, "Mmm".

Vanitas watched them leave for a few seconds, then whistledto Ansem, who was just starting to follow them. Vanitas motioned him over, "Can I, uh…bum a smoke?" Ansem walked over to him with a completely blank expression and gave him a cigarette.

"You'll want to tie those shoes of yours." Ansem said, which slowly made Vanitas look down. They were indeed still untied, which wasn't good. "It's interesting. The young lady slips so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes." Vanitas just glared at him as he turned around and walked back toward the first class areas.

* * *

><p>Iris was sitting in her room, gently turning over the small hand mirror.<p>

_Knock knock_

She put the mirror down and simply looked into the large mirror in front of her, watching the door open. Riku slowly opened the door, and just stood their for the moment, rubbing his head a little.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why…" he said, then he sighed slowly. "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight would be the right time" he said, stepping closer to her and carrying a box. He then opened the box, revealing the necklace.

"Good gracious." Iris said, completely shocked, her hand unconsciously coming near it.

The necklace itself was pretty, but it held a unique charm hanging from it by a silver keychain. Connecting the necklace and the charm was a big circle with two little circles on one side, which almost looked like ears **_(The hidden Mickey symbol)_** The charm was in the form of a skeleton key about three inches long. The key had a gold-colored guard, which was just slightly off of being square, while the handle itself was black. The main part of the key was silver, with a small dark-blue band just in front of the guard. The teeth of the key formed the general outline of a crown, which no normal key would ever have. _**(Kingdom Key, the classic Keyblade) **_Unlike a normal key however, this one was constantly sparkling, and it had the characteristics of a polished diamond when you looked at it.

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you" said Riku, while she just continued to stare at the necklace.

"Is it a—"

"Diamond? Yes." Riku took the necklace out of the box and putit around Iris's neck, who merely stared at her reflection that was wearing the necklace.

"56 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis XVI and they call it the-"

"The Heart of the Ocean." They both said in unison, though her voice was more a lot more stunned.

"Yes" said Riku. For a good while, both continued to look in the mirror.

"It's overwhelming" she said, seeming dazed.

"Well, it's for royalty. We _are _royalty, Iris" he said quietly, smiling. "You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Now open your heart to me, Iris."

Iris just stared at Riku then at the necklace.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane is own by SuraneSpiral.<p>

Please Review


	4. Friendly Talk

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Fabrizo - Sora Grey

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Zack Andrews

Molly Brown – Yuna Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Cloud Strife

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day that Titanic was sailing through, but two passengers in particular didn't even notice at that point as they were walking together. One was a red-head, and the other had spiky hair.<p>

"...Well I've been on my own since i was 15, when my folks died. And I had no brothers or sisters, or any close kin in that part of the country. So i left the area and haven't been back since" he said to Iris, then they walked another few steps in silence. "Well... Iris. We've walked about a mile around this boat... talked a little about the weather and how I grew up, but..." He turned to her, his arms crossed above his head as he walked. "I know that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

Iris looked down for a moment, then sighed slightly as she started, "Mr. Dawson, I-"

"Vanitas" he said, briefly giving her a goofy grin.

"...Vanitas" she continued, glancing at him. "I want to thank you for what you did... not just for pulling me back, but also for the way you handled it when i was gonna jump".

He nodded at her, smiling. "You're welcome, Iris".

Iris sighed again and closed her eyes as she continued, "Look, I know what you must be thinking: 'Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?'". "No, no, that's not at all what i was thinking" came from Vanitas, which made her stop and stare at him, her mouth open slightly in surprise. Vanitas had stopped just by her, hanging onto an overhead rope with one hand, smiling slightly at her. He tilted his head at her as he talked, raising an eyebrow about halfway in. "What I was thinking was: 'What could have happened to this girl to make her think that there was nothing else she could do?'". He smiled tenderly, his head still tilted. "No way out?" he gently said, still doing his thinking question part.

Iris rubbed her head slightly, "Well, I-". She sighed slightly, walking toward the edge of the boat. "It was everything, my whole world and all the people in it" she said, turning back around at him. "And the sheer lack of motion, plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it" she said, making a sweeping motion with her left hand, which held her engagement ring. As soon as Vanitas saw it, he immediately touched her hand for a closer look, then grinned at her as he said, "God! Look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom".

She chose to ignore that for now, so she continued, "500 invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society is gonna be there, and all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!". She was distressed slightly as she finished, taking in a breath.

Vanitas merely crossed his arms with a blank expression and said, "Do you love him?".

Iris blinked, blushing slightly and stuttering for a second. "Pardon me?" she said. "Do you love him?" Vanitas repeated, blank expression and all.

She shook her head slightly, "You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!"

Vanitas's blank look stayed, but there was a bit of chuckling just under it's surface. "Well, it's a simple question: Do you love the guy or not?"

Iris looked away slightly for a second, making a 'I can't believe this!' noise. For whatever reason, she had to keep herself from laughing. "This is not a suitable conversation!"

Vanitas's blank look cracked, and he clearly was trying hard not to laugh outright. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

Iris just laughed, walking away a short distance because she couldn't believe how rude he was being! "This is absurd!" she said, turning herself around and finding herself face-to-face with him. "You don't know me and I don't know you and we aren't having this conversation at all!" Vanitas just tilted his head at her, grinning.

She continued, "You are rude-". Vanitas simply raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "-and uncouth-" Vanitasrolled his eyes that time, grinning wider. "-and presumptuous-" Vanitas briefly crossed his arms over his head, glancing away slightly to give an even bigger grin before he turned back. "-and I am leaving now!" she said, holding out her hand, which he shook. All the while they were shaking, Sora was smiling and he was trying hard not to grin, but that was difficult.

"Vanitas! Mr. Dawson, I sought you out to thank you and I have thanked you-"

He cut her off, nodding his head slightly as he said, "And you've insulted me".

His response caught her off-guard, but she recovered soon. "Well, you deserved it"

Vanitas tilted his head, still shaking her hand. "Right" he simply said.

"Right" she said after a moment, then noticed that they were _still_ shaking hands. She couldn't help making that 'I can't believe this!' noise.

Vanitas looked down at their shaking hands, grinning. "I thought you were leaving" he said, laughter underneath that grin.

Iris pulled her hand out of his grip. "I am!" she said, turning around and leaving. Vanitas crossed his arms over his head and grinned, just watching her.

She didn't even get past five steps when she couldn't take it anymore. Turning around, barely keeping herself from laughing, "You are so annoying!" she said to him, turning back around.

"HA HA!" he laughed, before she'd even finished turning around. Iris briefly clutched her head at the sheer annoyance he was being, then she realized something and turning around again. "Wait, I don't have to leave! This is my part of the ship!" she said, then pointed a finger. "You leave!"

Vanitas's grin only widened, "Oh ho ho, well well well!" he said, leaning a hand up against the rope again. "Now who's being rude?" he said, in the most infuriating way possible. _**(This was my favorite funny part in the movie, it was just too good)**_

Iris just gaped at him, having just been beaten at her own game! While she struggled to recover, her eyes trailed up to the spiky locks of his hair. While curious, she was still annoyed with him, but she immediately thought of a way to use them both together, which made her grin. In an instant, she had reached out and messed up every inch of his hair that she could reach, thinking that it would be annoying. "What is it with this spiky hair of yours?" she demanded at the same time, then she withdrew her hand.

Both Vanitas and his hair were completely unfazed by what she had done, and Vanitas just shrugged. "Don't know. Been this way since I can remember, and nothing could ever flatten it or hold it down if I wanted to" he said, grinning at her. While she blinked at the way his hair had resisted her annoyance attempt, she shot back at him, "Yeah, right!".

Vanitas merely took a nearby glass of water from an empty table and grinned, "It's true" he said. Then with warning, he dumped the water on the top of his head, though he didn't really appear to notice. While his hair had flattened slightly from the impact, it had refused to stay down, seemingly having it's own issues with gravity. Iris could not believe what she just saw, and her mouth was still opening and closing slightly as she tried to recover. "Wow, that's... some unique hair, Vanitas" she finally said, having thought he'd exaggerated earlier.

Vanitas merely smiled, stepping a little closer. "Well, I did say it was the truth" he said, but then he grinned. "But it's my turn to have some fun" he whispered deviously, then without warning he shook his spiky hair with great vigor, sending water droplets flying everywhere. A number of which landed on Iris, who screamed slightly and tried to cover herself. "Vanitas!" she yelled, but Vanitas was merely laughing his head off. A bit furious, she frantically searched for anything she could use to get back at him, then her eyes strayed to the book-like thing he was carrying. Immediately, she swiped it out of his hand, but Vanitas didn't seem to really mind as he slowly stopped laughing. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" she demanded, taking a peek. "So what, you're an artist?" she said, slowly walking over toward the deck chairs, while Vanitas merely nodded as he followed.

"...These are rather good, actually" she said after another peek, then she sat down on the deck chair while Vanitas sat in the one next to hers. Having the thing fully open now, she could see every little detail he had drawn. She glanced at him, then back at the drawings. "Vanitas, this is exquiste work" she said, and she meant it. Vanitas merely shook his head, shrugging slightly as he said, "Ah, they didn't think that well in Paris".

She glanced at him, raising a slightly surprised eyebrow. "Paris?" she said, then she smiled as she continued, "You do get around for a poor guy" Vanitas merely chuckled and looked back at her, then she turned the page. She became a bit flustered at what she saw, while Sora merely observed her reaction with a small smile. "Well well well..." she said, glancing at him, and he merely rubbed his head. "And... these were drawn from life?".

"Well that's one of the good things about Paris. Lot's of woman willing to get naked" he said, completely deadpan. Iris looked at him, then back at the drawings with a slight scoff. Looking through the drawings, she was really impressed. "Wow... you have a gift, Vanitas" she said softly, looking at him. "You do. You see people"

Vanitas smiled, "I see you" he said, which made her tilt her head at him. "...And?" she said, with a small smile.

After looking at Iris a second longer, "You wouldn't have jumped" he said, seriously.

She slowly blinked as she just looked at him. He was an interesting person, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Aqua and her friends were sitting at a table, discussing whatever they felt like. "...well the purpose of a university is to find a suitable husband" said Aqua, sipping at her tea. "Iris has already done that" she said, smiling.<p>

Her friends merely hummed in agreement, then one of them looked over Aqua's shoulder. "Oh, here come that vulgar Brown woman" she said in a low tone so she wouldn't be overheard. Aqua glanced over her shoulder, and found that her friend was right. Also speaking in a low tone, "Quickly, get up before she sits with us!" and with all haste possible that they could afford while still looking fancy, they stood up just in time. "Hello girls, I thought I'd catch you at tea" said Yuna, using that bright smile of hers.

"We're terribly sorry, you just missed it" said Aqua, remaining polite. Turning slightly, she continued, "The countess's and I were just about to go around the boatdeck", giving her friends a look that said 'we'll be rid of her soon'.

Yuna however said, "What a wonderful idea! I need to catch up on my gossip, which is much more fun", smiling brightly.

While Aqua and the others politely agreed, their faces when Yuna wasn't looking were more around the lines of 'this is gonna be a long day'. As they walked, they passed by Mr. Ismay and the Captain, who were currently discussing the ship's speed.

"I see you've not yet lit the last 4 boilers" said Demyx, looking up from the report to the Captain.

Xemnas merely smiled slightly and said, "No, I don't see the need. We are making excellent progress as is". Demyx sighed slightly as he folded up the paper, "The press knows the size of Titanic, now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print!" he said, wringing his hands slightly. Then he sighed slightly again and leaned forward to make his point, "This maiden voyage of Titanic _must make_ headlines".

Xemnas looked a little reluctant as he said, "Mr. Ismay, I don't want to press the engines until they've been properly run in".

Demyx rolled his eyes in annoyance then sighed slightly, "But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers" he said quietly, then he stood up. He raised an eyebrow with a slight smile, "Retire with a bang, hey Captain?". There was no answer from Xemnas, but Demyx was already walking away, his argument as effective as he could have made it.

"...Right" whispered Xemnas reluctantly, looking down at his dinner.

* * *

><p>"...Well after that, I worked on this squid boat, then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica, and started doing portraits at 10 cents a piece" said Vanitas, leaning on the railing and smiling faintly at Iris.<p>

Iris sighed slightly, looking at him with a soft smile. "Why can't I be like you Vanitas?" she asked, moving her arm in imitation of flying. "Just, head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?"

Vanitas didn't answer with anything but his smile, then she continued, "Say we'll go there sometime, to that pier, even if we only just talk about it".

Vanitas grinned, "No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheep beer, we'll ride on the rollercoster till we throw up-". Iris just laughed, and it was a pleasant sound to him. "Then we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf" he said, smiling at her. He grinned then as he tilted his head, "But, you gotta do like a real cowboy, none of that side stuff".

Iris looked slightly scared as she said, "You mean... one leg on each side?". Vanitas nodded, still grinning, "Yup".

Iris blushed faintly as she looked at him, "Can you show me?" she said softly.

Vanitas nodded, "Sure, if you'd like".

Iris grinned, "Teach me to ride like a 'man'".

"And shoot tobacco like a 'man'" said Vanitas, using an accent.

Iris barely avoided laughing, "And... spit like a 'man'!", she said.

Vanitas tilted his head as he grinned, "What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?".

"NO!" she cried out, finally just laughing out loud.

"Well, come on, I'll show you" said Vanitas, dragging her by the hand with a grin.

"What-? Vanitas! Vanitas, no!" she cried out, trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her.

Vanitas grinned, "Watch closely" he said. Within two seconds, he spit one out and it went far.

"That's disgusting!" she cried out, but Vanitas cut her off with a "now you try".

"That was pitiful!" he said after seeing it. He gave another example, while she did her best to imitate it. It was still disgusting to her.

"That was better, you just gotta work on it" he said, but then they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat, making them turn around. Aqua, Yuna and their two friends were standing there. Vanitas of course, didn't know them, but he did his best to be friendly. "Mother" said Iris, a bit surprised, then she stepped away slightly. "Mother, may I introduce Vanitas Dawson", while Vanitas gave a friendly nod.

"...Charmed, I'm sure" she said, glancing back at her daughter. Yuna caught Vanitas's eye with a finger carefully going across her chin, passing it off as a scratch. Vanitas quickly realized and wiped the saliva off his chin with one hand, putting it behind his back

* * *

><p><em>"The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect - a dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly. <em>said old Iris.

* * *

><p>"Well Vanitas, sounds like you're a good man to have around in a <em>sticky <em>situation" said Yuna, giving him a knowing smile. Vanitas tried to keep his face blank, but he didn't have to try for long. That instant, what sounded like a bugle horn rang throughout the entire ship, it seemed.

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Why do they always have announce dinner like a damned cavalry charge?" she said in exasperation. Iris gave a slight giggle, "Shall we go dress, Mother? See you at dinner, Vanitas." she said, leading everyone but Vanitas and Yuna toward the first class area. Vanitas stared after her, and it took a second yell of "Son!" before he snapped out of it.

Yuna was looking at him in a way that no one would suspect she would ever have, especially with that bright smile of hers. "Do you have the slightest idea what you're doing?" she said, all seriousness.

"...Not really" he answered.

Yuna gave him a tight smile, "Well, you're about to go into the snake pit" she said, then she briefly looked him over. "What are you planning on wearing?"

Vanitas looked down and just shrugged, and Yuna merely nodded. "Uh huh, I figured, come on" she said, dragging him by the elbow.

A little while later, she was helping Vanitas into a suit. "I was right! You and my son are just about the same size" she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking him over.

Vanitas adjusted the thing, "Pretty close" he agreed, then turned to look himself in the mirror.

Yuna smiled at his image, "You shine up like a new penny. Ha Ha Ha!" she said.

* * *

><p>Walking into the first class area, and nodding at the doorman, Vanitas had to admit they had some pretty nice stuff. As he walked, he knew he was getting some odd looks about his spiky hair. Well, Yuna had tried everything, including their strongest gel, but nothing had worked. After she had given up on flattening his hair, she had said to just act like you were rich and he'd be fine.<p>

Glancing at the clock tower, he started walking down the grand staircase. It was almost time to meet up with Iris and the other rich folk, so he just hung around and made sure he was acting like he was rich. As he waited, he observed the people and the groups coming in. Doing so, he slowly learned more about being a gentleman, using that arm behind your back thing, how to properly shakes hands, etc.

Iris watched him from above the grand staircase, smiling softly. She was wearing this flowing white dress with black roses on the bottom left side of her dress to show off it's elegance. She had to admit, he learned fast, but she wondered about his still spiky hair. At that point, he glanced up at the grand staircase, only to see her and have the wow face. Smiling, she walked down the staircase while he slowly walked over to her. She stopped about two stairs above him, simply looking at him.

Gently, he reached over and took her gloved hand, and gently kissed it gentlemen style. He smiled softly, "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it" he whispered softly, which made her giggle. She tilted her head, but before she could ask, "My hair won't stay down, sorry. Your strongest gel only lasted two seconds before it went SPLAT everywhere" he said, giving her his goofy grin. She giggled again, then he offered his arm, which renewed her giggling for a second. Then without further ado, she took it.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane is own by SuraneSpiral.<p>

Please Review


	5. Dual Parties

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Fabrizo - Sora Grey

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Zack Andrews

Molly Brown – Yuna Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Cloud Strife

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

* * *

><p>Walking into the first class area, and nodding at the doorman, Vanitas had to admit they had some pretty nice stuff. As he walked, he knew he was getting some odd looks about his spiky hair. Well, Yuna had tried everything, including their strongest gel, but nothing had worked. After she had given up on flattening his hair, she had said to just act like you were rich and he'd be fine.<p>

Glancing at the clock tower, he started walking down the grand staircase. It was almost time to meet up with Iris and the other rich folk, so he just hung around and made sure he was acting like he was rich. As he waited, he observed the people and the groups coming in. Doing so, he slowly learned more about being a gentleman, using that arm behind your back thing, how to properly shakes hands, etc.

Iris watched him from above the grand staircase, smiling softly. She was wearing this flowing white dress with black roses on the bottom left side of her dress to show off it's elegance. She had to admit, he learned fast, but she wondered about his still spiky hair. At that point, he glanced up at the grand staircase, only to see her and have the wow face. Smiling, she walked down the staircase while he slowly walked over to her. She stopped about two stairs above him, simply looking at him.

Gently, he reached over and took her gloved hand, and gently kissed it gentlemen style. He smiled softly, "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it" he whispered softly, which made her giggle. She tilted her head, but before she could ask, "My hair won't stay down, sorry. Your strongest gel only lasted two seconds before it went SPLAT everywhere" he said, giving her his goofy grin. She giggled again, then he offered his arm, which renewed her giggling for a second. Then without further ado, she took it. _**(Just a little reminder from the last chapter)**_

Without further ado, she stepped off the stairs and they set their way onward. Iris couldn't help but giggle at the way Vanitas held his chin up high, it looked a bit ridiculous. Vanitas looked at her with this goofy grin when he heard her laughter, which made her giggle more as they walked. Soon enough though, they came across her mother and her so-called fiancee. Tapping her fiancee on the arm to get his attention, she had to say, "Darling?" as well, though she didn't like it. When he turned to see her, she continued, "Surely you remember Mr. Dawson?".

Riku looked Vanitas up and down with a small smile. "Well, how could I not? You could spot that hair a mile away" he said, then looked him over again. "Though the rest of him could almost pass for a gentlemen" he said, his smile wider. Nearby, Aqua was looking Vanitas over as well. While she still looked a little disdainful about his hair, she seemed faintly impressed with the rest of him.

Vanitas kept his tone level and his ungoofy smile unchanged. "Almost" he said.

Riku merely grinned, then he led Aqua by the arm away, and they thought they heard a quiet chuckle from Riku. Vanitas merely glanced at Iris, and his expression was already saying "Don't worry about it" to her "I'm sorry" look. She smiled back at him, then they followed Riku and Aqua. Walking down another path of stairs, Vanitas did his best to look polite and everything, but he couldn't help glancing in awe at the splendor that was first-class. When they got to the bottom of the stairs and her mother was off greeting the other rich folk, Iris nudged Vanitas to get his attention. Now that she had it, she started pointing out some of the rich folk.

Pointing behind her, she gestured at this 40-something man who was accompanied by a woman who was obviously a lot younger than he was. "That's John Jacob Aster - the richest man on the ship" she whispered in his ear. "His little wifey there, Madeleine, is about my age and in delicate condition" she whispered, having him look at her. "See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal"

Pointing in front of him this time, she gestured at this 30-something blond-haired woman, who had these two 'antennae-like' strands sticking out and backward from her hair, and who was currently talking to Aqua and Riku. "And that's Lady Larxene- she designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents" she said, waving her hand with a smile as Larxene did the same, having saw her. But her expression turned bright and serious and she whispered to him, "But don't be fooled, underneath that rich and polite exterior, is a sadistic bitch" Vanitas blinked and stared at Kairi, glancing at Larxene, wondering if it was true.

But at that moment, someone bumped into his left side.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner, Vanitas?" said Yuna, with a bright smile. Vanitas chuckled and held out his other arm, which Yuna put her arm through. "Certainly" he said, then a thought struck him. "What about the hair gel incident?" he discreetly whispered. Yuna merely shook her head, "Oh, the servants are still cleaning the place. That hair of yours really is unique, Vanitas" she whispered, which made him chuckle. After a couple of steps, she continued in a normal tone of voice, "Ain't nothing to it, is there, Vanitas? Remember, they love money, so just pretend that you own a goldmine, and you're in the club". He nodded, though he was sure someone, likely Riku or Aqua, who gonna mention that he was really only from third-class, or 'steerage' as they called it. No, he was gonna have to impress them in some other way.

* * *

><p><em>"He must have been nervous, but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them. Heir to a railroad fortune perhaps, 'new money' obviously, but still a member of the club" <em>said old Iris, then she continued, _"Mother, of course... could always be counted upon"._

* * *

><p>Giving Vanitas, a faint smile, Aqua started them off, "So, tell us of the accommodations in steerage Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship".<p>

"The best I've seen ma'am, hardly any rats" he answered immediately without any hesitation, which got a chuckle or two out of most of the people gathered. Riku spoke up afterward, "Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third-class actually, he was of some assistance to my fiancee".

Iris spoke up at that moment, glancing at Vanitas and smiling at him. "It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today" she said, though Riku piped up after she finished, "Iris and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art... not to disrespect your work or anything, Mr. Dawson" he said. Vanitas merely shrugged, showing he wasn't offended in the slightest. A tiny little cough and gesture from Iris got him to sit up straighter, but as he was doing so, he glanced down at his silverware. He became increasingly confused and his eyebrow furrowed together slightly, then he leaned slightly to his right, "These all for me?" he whispered to Yuna.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in" she whispered back discreetly.

Meanwhile, Demyx was speaking, "-He knows every rivet in her, don't you, Cloud?". "Your ship is a wonder Mr. Andrews. Truly" said Iris, giving him a smile. Cloud dipped his head in return with a small smile, "Thank you, Iris".

During a little lull in the conversation, Aqua spoke directly to Vanitas, "And where exactly do you live Mr. Dawson?".

Vanitas answered with a smile, "Well, right now my address is the R.M.S. Titanic - and after that, I'm on God's good humor".

Aqua kept pushing, hoping to find something to embarrass him, "And how exactly is it that you have the means to travel?".

Vanitas wouldn't give her anything to embarrass him with. "Well, I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such" he said, vaguely noticing that nearly everyone else at the table was interested in what he was saying. "Actually, I won my ticket here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand" he said, giving a small touch of his goofy smile to Kairi, who smiled back.

Vexen spoke up then, "All life is a game of luck", but Riku immediately responded, "Hmph. A real man makes his own luck, right Dawson?" he said. Vanitas merely nodded his head in agreement.

Aqua finally let a little disdain creep under her tone, "And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?". Yuna and Iris, along with a few others carefully looked at Vanitas. Those few knew enough about the lower classes to understand them, and what Iris said next would be of critical importance.

Vanitas didn't back down, "Yes ma'am, I do" he said with complete confidence. While Iris, Yuna and the others didn't change their expressions other than observing the others, the others all were silently stunned by that statement. Vanitas continued, knowing this was his best shot at impressing them since they had their guards down, "I mean, I've got everything I need right here with me. Air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper, and the thrill of not knowing what's gonna happen the next day". He took a small bite out of the bread, glancing at Iris. "Or who I'm gonna meet" he said, and he did see a faint smile appear briefly. "Or where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night ago I was sleeping under a bridge, and now here I am, on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people" he said, getting his champagne refilled from a passing waiter.

He continued, "Life's a gift, and I'm not gonna waste it". As he was doing so, he noticed that Riku was getting a cigarette ready, "You never know what hand you're gonna get, so you learn to take life as it comes at you" he said, then he silently took a nearby lighter and tossed it into the air at Riku. "Here you go, Riku" he whispered, and a startled Riku reflexively caught it. Acting like nothing had happened, he continued in a normal tone of voice, "To make each day count" he finished.

Yuna nodded beside him, "Well said, Vanitas". "Here, here!" agreed Vexen.

Iris raised her glass, "To making it count" she said, smiling at Vanitas. He smiled back as he raised his glass along with the others. "To making it count" came the combined voices of nearly everyone at the table. They drank a small sip each, and the night continued. The band always played this uplifting music, and the rich folk keep entertaining each other with stories, though Vanitas saw that Iris looked as if she'd heard each and every one of them 1,000 times already. Vanitas didn't say much for the rest of his dinner with the rich folk, other then direct questions asked of him, but he did laugh and chuckle when he heard some of the stories. Some of them were quite funny to him.

Iris leaned forward slightly, "Next they'll be drinking brandy's in the smoking area" she discreetly whispered to him. Before he could respond, Luxord rose almost on cue and said, "Well, join me for a brandy gentlemen?". Iris snickered slightly, still looking down at her food. "Now they'll retreat into a cloud of smoke where they'll congratulate each other on being masters of the universe, though i think bastards fits that more accurately" she whispered again to him, which made him raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company" said Demyx, rising and politely nodding his head. Vanitas glanced at the hidden watch underneath his suit arm, and knew it was time to go, since he didn't want to late. He stood up as well, and the comment "Joining us Dawson? Or would you rather stay with the women?" was directed at him. He politely declined with a "No thanks, I've got to be heading back", and found Riku heading his way. "Probably best. No business in politics and that sort of thing, wouldn't interest you" he said, walking past him. "Oh and Dawson, take it as it comes" he whispered, and Vanitas easily caught in his hand the same lighter he had thrown at Riku earlier. He ignored Riku and went over to stand by Iris, holding in his hand a small secret piece of paper.

Iris looked up at him, "Must you go, Vanitas?".

"Yeah, time for me to go row with the other slaves" he said, which got a smile out of her. He held his hand out, which she took, "Goodnight, Iris" he said, gently kissing it gentlemen-like, then he pulled his hand out and started walking away. Iris furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she found a little piece of paper in her hand, and she glanced after Vanitas before discreetly opening it up.

_Make it count. Meet me by the clock _it said. Iris slowly blinked, and she looked again toward where Vanitas had walked out of, curiosity welling up in her.

* * *

><p>A little later, Iris slowly walked into the main stairwell room, seeing Vanitas standing just in front of the clock, staring at it. At the bottom of the stairs, she slowly breathed in and out. Then she lifted the hem of her dress a little, and started walking up the stairs toward him. Once she stopped at the top near him, he turned to her with a smile, which slowly became his goofy grin as he spoke his next words.<p>

"So you want to go to a _real _party?".

* * *

><p>Lively and rowdy music played like there was no tomorrow, with people cheering on the others constantly. No one seemed to mind the noise, but they were probably used to it. On a few of the cleared spaces, and even where there wasn't room, people were doing every sort of dance you could imagine, except for the slow dance of course. Sora was there of course, dancing with this ruby haired woman who was about his age, and wearing a pink dress. "Is it okay if i put my hand here, Kairi?" he asked, wanting to make sure he doing this pressed-against-each-other-while-moving-dance right. She merely grinned at him and nodded with those blue eyes of hers, which were so like his own.<p>

Over in a different area, Vanitas was simply going with the flow of the dances, with Iris sitting at a table. Unfortunately, the person sitting next to her didn't speak English, and the loud noise didn't help any. "What?" she said loudly, vaguely noticing Vanitas's friend Terra sitting down next to her as well with three root beers. The other person repeated what he had said louder, but she merely responded loudly, "I can't understand you!". Terra offered her one of the root beers, which she took and drank a little from, clapping along with the music.

There was a loud CRASH nearby, which briefly startled her as she looked over. Some dude had fallen down, and was obviously drunk as he was being helped up by his friends. The guy still insisted on downing what was left of his root beer though, and she merely laughed as she turned her attention back to Vanitas, still clapping to the music. As the music winded down, the audience and the dancers applauded and cheered the band, but Sora kept his hand in Kairi's as he did so himself. Soon enough, the band started playing another song, and it was no less lively and rowdy than the other.

And before she knew it, Iris was being gently dragged by the hand onto one of the open spaces, despite her rather weak protests. Breathing a little heavily, she looked at Vanitas and said, "I can't do this, Vanitas". Vanitas didn't seem to hear her though, "We're gonna have to get closer if we're gonna do this right" he said, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her closer, which made her blush softly. With both their hands intertwined, he started to dance them in circles, with him leading.

"I don't know the steps!" she said desperately to him, but he smiled at her and said, "Neither do I, just go with it!". She gave a nervous laugh as they continued to dance. "Don't think!" he said, and she couldn't help giving a gasp. This was fun! Over at the table, Terra was grinning as he was clapping to the music. Meanwhile, the music was speeding up a little, and Vanitas danced their way through the crowd, and Iris just couldn't stop giggling with the fun she was having. Sora and Kairi got up on one of the spaces, doing that around and around dance.

"Wait, Vanitas! Vanitas!" she yelped, finding he wasn't gonna be stopping anytime soon. She still couldn't help giggling at how much fun this was! But of course, soon he was leading her up onto the same space as Sora and Kairi, despite her weak protests. But once there, he let go immediately and started doing this tap dancing routine with his feet only, making her raise an eyebrow at him. She took off her shoes and just threw them into the crowd. With that out of the way, she lifted the hem of her dress and started doing her own tap dancing routine, making Vanitas raise an eyebrow at her. Within two seconds, he grinned with an expression that said "It's on!", and he did a more complex tapping routine to match. Iris stepped up her own routine too, making him grin again and he held out his arm. In the spirit of things, she took it and they went around and around as the music was flowing, reversing direction every now and then. And all the while, she couldn't stop giggling at the sheer fun she was having!

Soon enough though, he simply took her hands in his, still going around and around, grinning at her. "Vanitas! No!" she yelped, but she couldn't help grinning at him. "WAAAH!" he yelled out, having way too much fun himself! "WAH!" she yelped, closing her eyes and outright laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(That minor little rich smoking area scene, I'm not gonna bother describing it)<strong>_

* * *

><p>With the music playing rowdy and wild, Terra and the non-English sap from before were arm wresting at a table, with neither men giving up and their friends cheering them. Terra had a cigarette in his mouth, which was probably why he looked so calm even he struggled a little. In the meanwhile, no one noticed Vanitas taking two root beers from the table, and he gave one to Iris. After taking a small sip, he turned back to Iris, only to stare at her chugging down half the drink in one sitting. A little flushed, she looked at him, "What? You think a first-class girl can't drink?" she said, giving a tiny giggle. Suddenly, some poor sap bumped into Vanitas, making him splash a small part onto her face, making her yelp.<p>

"Dude, get outta here!" he said, roughly pushing the guy away. "You all right?" he said, turning back to her, getting a giggle in response. "I'm fine!" she said. There was the sound of knuckles striking wood, and they turned just in time to see a glimspe of Terra's smug grin and the non-English sap yelling something at him. "SO!" said Iris loudly, getting their attention easily. With no warning, she took Terra's cigarette from his mouth, making him blink in surprise. "You think you're big, tough men?" she said, smoking the same end Terra had been doing, then tossing it completely as she backed away onto the small space. "Let's see you do this!" she said, then she got the lowest part of her dress and gave it to a puzzled Vanitas. "Hold this up for me, Vanitas. Hold it up!"

Holding up her arms, she started to stand up higher, going on her tip-toes. Vanitas glanced down at her feet, his face confused as to what she was doing. But she went even further, and stood directly on her toes themselves. Her face furrowed with pain, while the men glanced down at her feet with raised eyebrows and impressed looks. Iris only stayed like that for a second longer before she collasped, but Vanitas easily caught her in a partial dipping motion. While the men cheered and clapped for her, "You all right?" Vanitas asked, concerned. Iris laughed a little, blushing a little from the way he was holding her, "I haven't done that in years!" she said.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Ansem was halfway down the stairs, partfully glaring at the position Vanitas and Iris were in.

The band struck up another song, and this one called for a long and continuous line, which the people easily started doing. Kairi was soon connected, holding Vanitas's hand, which he didn't mind at all. While grinning, he noticed they that were soon coming up upon Vanitas and Iris, and so he held out his hand for them. Still in the spirit of things, she grabbed his and Vanitas's hands, letting herself be swept up with the flow of the music, laughing the whole while. She hadn't had this much fun in her entire life!

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane is own by SuraneSpiral.<p>

Please Review


	6. Changing Her Mind Twice

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Fabrizo - Sora Grey

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Zack Andrews

Molly Brown – Yuna Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Cloud Strife

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning, with Iris and Riku dining on their private promenade deck in silence. Every now and then, servants would come and ask if they needed anything. They could notice however, that there was a tension in the air, coming mostly from Riku. At one point, Riku glanced over at where the servants were disappearing for the moment, then he said quietly, "I hoped you would return to me last night".<p>

"I was tired" she responded, taking a small sip of her tea.

At that point, Riku's tone took on an edge as he continued, "Yes, you're efforts below decks must have been tiring". She simply looked up and gave him a blank stare as she said, "I see you got Ansem to tail me. How typical, Riku".

"You will never behave like that again, Iris. Do you understand me?" he said with a little coldness in his tone. She simply raised an eyebrow, and let a little coldness of her own creep into her tone, "I'm not one of your workers that you can command. I'm your fiancee, remember?".

"My fian-" he started, stopping as the rage started pouring in. **"MY FIANCEE!"** he yelled, standing up in a fury. Iris blinked in alarm and fear as she jumped backward against her chair, looking quite scared. "YES YOU ARE, AND MY WIFE!" he yelled even louder, knocking the table over completely with one hand. While he was continuing, he got right in her face, the volume decreasing but in no way letting go of his tone, "My wife in practice, if not yet by law, so you will honor me! You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband, because I will not be made a fool of". Iris was close to tears, panting a little heavily. "Is this in any way unclear?" he said quietly, and all she could manage was a meek shake of her head. "Good - now, if you'll excuse me" he said, moving away and leaving on the spot.

Iris couldn't stop the tears from flowing, crying as she tried to blink them away. At the same time, the young maid hurried over and got on her knees on the floor, starting to pick up the mess. Still crying and heaving, Iris sorta fell down and started helping, "I'm so sorry, Namine!".

"It's okay, Iris" the blone girl said, trying to calm her down. "Let me help you!" Iris said, distressed, but Namine's tight holding of her hand slowly helped her, though she fell back against the chair and couldn't stop the heaving and crying for awhile, with Namine trying to help.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Iris was standing against her bedpost, having her nighttime corset being adjusted by Namine. Just then, the door opened and Aqua walked in, causing both women to look over their shoulders. "Tea, Namine" she said, holding the door open. Namine glanced at Iris, then nodded to her and walked out of the room, "Yes, ma'am". After she left, Aqua closed the door, causing Iris's heart to sink slightly. What did her mother want to tell her off about now, and she wondered as Aqua continued what Namine had started. While the tightening of the damn thing was as tight as ever, there was no gentleness or anything else of the sort in her mother's movements then.<p>

"You are not to see that boy, you understand me" she said quietly after a few seconds of silence. Iris didn't respond, getting this out of her mother, "Iris, I forbid it".

"Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed" she said offhandedly, only to have her roughly turned around to face her dead serious and slightly angry mother. "This is not a game" she said, coming close to snarling it. "Our situation is unstable, you know the money's gone!"

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me everyday" she quietly shot back at her, a quiet defiance on her face.

Aqua continued, "Your father left us _nothing_, nothing but a legacy of debts, hidden by a good name. That name is the only thing we have left - I don't understand you! It is a fine match with Riku, it will ensure our survival".

Iris snorted slightly, looking at her, "How can you put this on my shoulders, _mother_?".

"Why are you being so selfish?" her mother nearly yelled at her.

**"I'M BEING SELFISH?"** she nearly yelled back herself.

Several seconds went by as Aqua just stared at her daughter in shock, breathing a little heavily herself. "Do you _want_ to see our family go poor, is that what you want?" she quietly said. "Our first-class status sold at auction? Our memories, scattered to the wind?" she whispered, turning around and tearing up quite a bit.

Iris's defiance was no longer there. In fact, something inside her just seemed to have... died at that moment. Something vital. "It's so unfair" she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment. Aqua was slowly recovering, and she turned back around a few seconds after she heard that line. "Of course it's unfair" she whispered back, giving a silent sigh. "We're women - our choices are never easy" she said, slowly reaching out and kissing her daughter on the cheek. Iris didn't react much, even when her mother slowly turned her around, finishing the job on her corset in silence. She slowly closed her eyes, and tears slowly leaked our her eyes, and she whispered so softly that her mother didn't hear a sound.

"I'm sorry, Vanitas"

* * *

><p>In a church-like area, everyone important on the ship, including the first class were singing a psalm. At roughly the same time, Vanitas quickly moved down the grand staircase, intent on seeing Kairi again. "Hello, Mr. Andrews" he greeted when he saw the man, who gave a nod and a hum in response. Looking around, he soon saw the doors to the church area, and he quickly figured she must be in there, so he headed that way. But it didn't go so smoothly with the doormen.<p>

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't be in here" he said, over and over as he repeated rebuffed Vanitas's attempts to get inside. Inside the church area, Ansem glanced at the doors, seeing the silent struggle take place. He saw no reason to interfere, but he kept an eye on things. Riku also glanced at the door when he heard the slight commotion, unknowingly missing a few words in the process. Iris didn't notice a thing, though.

Meanwhile, Vanitas was trying to explain things to them. "Look, I was here last night, don't you remember?" he said, getting this as an answer, "No, I'm afraid I don't and you'll have to turn around now" At that moment, Vanitas spotted Ansem coming closer for whatever reason, "He'll tell you" he said to the doormen.

However, he cut off Vanitas's attempt to speak about why he was here, "Mr. Hockley and Mrs. Dewitt Bukater continue to appreciate your assistance, Mr. Dawson". Pulling a ten outta his pocket, "They've asked me to give you this in gratitude". Vanitas shook his head, "I don't want your money, please I just want to-".

"Also to remind you-" he continued a little loudly, cutting Vanitas off. "-, that you hold a third-class ticket and that you're presence here is no longer appropriate" Vanitas shook his head, "Please, I just want to speak to Iris for one second! Please!" he said, raising his voice slightly as Ansem spoke to the doorman. "Gentlemen, please see to it that Mr. Dawson here, goes back to where he belongs and stays there" he said, giving both men a separate ten each.

"Yes sir, come along you" he said, somewhat dragging Vanitas out of the first class area, with Vanitas giving Ansem a mad look for a second. Inside the church, Aqua noticed his leaving and smiled slightly for a second, still not missing a beat with the lyrics.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Iris and Aqua were talking to Xemnas and Cloud. "Why do you have two steering wheels?" Aqua asked. "We really only use this one near the shore" Cloud answered, giving a slight smile. Xemnas turned slightly as a worker came up and gave him a piece of paper. "Excuse me, sir. Another ice warning, and this ones from the northern edge of our route" he said discreetly, though they all could still hear him. "Thank you" Xemnas said, and the worker nodded and walked away. He looked up and smiled at them, "Nothing to worry about, ice is quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up - I've just ordered the last four boilers lit".<p>

Vanitas climbed up the decks of the ship by the railings, getting himself over easily. Glancing at the deck chairs, he noticed that the nearby people hadn't noticed him yet, so he discreetly took the black hat and coat, putting them on as he hurried away. He needed to make sure he was invisible enough so that she wouldn't see him until the last moment, so he simply hung by one of the lifeboats and waited, and he soon got a glance of her.

Walking down the deck, Iris was saying to Cloud, "Mr. Andrews, forgive me". He gave her a slightly confused look before she continued in a slightly worried tone, "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, forgive me but, It seems there aren't enough boats for everyone aboard" Clould chuckled slightly, "About half, actually" he said, giving her a small smile. "Iris, you miss nothing, do you?" he said, getting a small smile out of her for a moment. Pointing along the deck, "I made so that the ship could take an extra row of boats, inside the current row" he said. He gave a slight sigh before continuing, "But it was thought, by some, that the deck would be too cluttered, so I was overruled."

Riku walked over to one, lightly kicking one as he talked, "A waste of deck space as it is on our unsinkable ship".

As they continued walking, Cloud continued talking to her, while she fell behind slightly. "Sleep well, yound Iris. I have built you a good ship, she's all the lifeboat you'll need" he said, then he started addressing Riku and Aqua, "Just keep heading aft, next stop is the engine room".

At that moment, Vanitas made his move just as Iris unknowingly walked past him. He lightly reached out and touched her arm, and she turned around in surprise, though her face was shocked as she recognized Vanitas, who was gently pulling her inside the nearest room. "Vanitas... this is impossible" she said, attempting to leave. "I can't see you anymore"

But Vanitas gently stopped her, "I need to talk to you!" he said, stopping her near the wall. Kairi shook her head, "No, Vanitas, i can't! I'm engaged, I'm marrying Riku" she said, "I love Riku".

Vanitas disregarded this completely, "Iris... you're got the outward acting of a spoiled brat. But under that... you're the most amazingly astounding, _wonderful _girl - woman that I've ever known" he said, getting another shake of her head and "Vanitas, I-", but he cut her off. "Look, just let me try to get this out! You're amaz-" he said, sighing slightly as he stopped and got his feelings in order. "I'm not an idiot" he continued, "I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I've nothing to offer you and I know that!". Unknowingly, he came a little closer and she blushed faintly, "I understand... but I'm too involved now. 'You jump, I jump', remember?" he said. "I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright... that's all I want" he whispered.

Breathing in and out faintly, "Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine, really" she said, her blush faintly disappearing.

"Really?" he whispered, giving her a slightly raised eyebrow. She had no answer to that as he slowly shook his head, "I don't think so" he whispered again. "They've got you trapped, Iris, and you're gonna die if you don't break free! Maybe not right away because you're strong" he said, slowly raising his hand and caressing her cheek as he continued softly, making her blush faintly again as tears threatened to leak out. "But sooner or later, that fire that i love about you, Iris... that fire's gonna go out" he whispered, keeping his hand on her cheek.

Several seconds passed, and she seemed to struggle a bit before she whispered, "It's not up to you to save me, Vanitas."

He slowly nodded, "I know" he whispered gently, caressing her cheek. "Only you can do that"

There was a silence, during which time both became increasingly aware that they were only two inches away from each others lips. He wanted to, _he so wanted to_, but he respected her and restrained himself. She wanted to as well, but with a struggle she brought her hand up onto the one on her cheek. "I'm going back... leave me alone, Vanitas." she whispered, pulling away from him and going out the door. All Vanitas could do was stare after where she had walked out, sighing sadly. Little did he know that she had cried after she went out the door.

* * *

><p>In the first-class dining area, Iris sat with her mother and her two countess friends, and she was bored out of her mind. It was like she didn't exist or something, and she hated it with all her heart. She slowly turned her head, her gaze falling upon a mother and her young child. Even as she watched, the mother gently corrected the little girl on the propers of being first-class. One thing she vividly saw though, was that the little girl didn't look too happy about any of it.<p>

Iris slowly sighed as he turned back to look at her food. She found she wasn't hungry anymore, with that little scene and Vanitas's words bouncing around her skull. She realized then, that Vanitas had been right.

* * *

><p>At the very front of the ship, Vanitas leaned against the railings, his eyes in the general direction of the setting sun. But his mind was far from what he was seeing, since he couldn't get Iris out of his head. He had tried, but he failed to get through to her. He sighed, but there was one thing he knew in the back of his mind. He knew that sometimes words need time to get their full effect through, and people needed time as well to think about them. He could only hope at this point that Iris was doing the same, and was-<p>

"Hello, Vanitas." came from behind him, almost on cue. A little startled, he turned around to find Iris standing about ten feet away, smiling slightly. As he stared at her for a few seconds, she shrugged slightly and said, "I changed my mind". He slowly got that goofy grin of his as she came closer.

"They said you might be up here" she started to say, but was cut off by Vanitas's gentle "Shhh" with his finger over his mouth. Smiling, he gently extended his hand toward her, "Give me your hand" he gently whispered. Blushing faintly as she smiled, she gently took his hand and gently came closer, stopping about a foot away. "Close your eyes" he whispered, smiling. She slowly blinked, but smiled and did what she was told, and gladly for the first time.

Still holding her hand with a smile, he gently guided her up to the railing, making sure to tell her not to peek. "I'm not" she said with a smile. Vanitas silently chuckled a little, "Step up onto the railing here" he gently whispered, helping her up. As he got up on the railing just behind her, he didn't bother telling her to hold on, she was doing that pretty good herself. "Keep your eyes closed" he said, getting a laugh out of her.

Gently holding her other hand as well, "Do you trust me?" he whispered, smiling.

"I trust you, Vanitas." she whispered back, without any hesitation.

Smiling, with that he gently pulled her arms up until she had them completely outward, using his body as support for her. After removing his hands, "All right, open your eyes" he gently whispered with a smile.

Iris slowly opened her eyes, gasping at the view she saw. The setting sun, the ocean rushing below them, and the gentle wind that blew across them. It was undescribably good to her, and the sensation was similar, "I'm flying! Vanitas!" she said, and she enjoyed the pure sensations for a good while. Vanitas smiled at her, then gently took both her hands in his own, which she didn't resist in the slightest. Smiling, she started singing softly, getting a small chuckle out of him, _"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how i knowyou go on. Far acorss the distance, and spaces between us, you have to show you go on."_

Iris smiled as she slowly looked at Vanitas, while he looked back with a smile. Once again, they found themselves two inches away from each other, and they couldn't resist this time. Dammit, they don't want to! Even as Vanitas slowly leaned in, Iris slowly closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. She felt she was in pure heaven, and she slowly reached out and put a hand in his spiky hair, which she really liked as she thoroughly enjoyed his sweet lips, as he was enjoying hers.

"This is real." she murmured in bliss against his lips, and Vanitas couldn't agree more! Nothing else mattered to them now, nothing but each other, and they wanted it to stay that way forever.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane is own by SuraneSpiral.<p>

Please Review


	7. Drawing and Escape

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Fabrizo - Sora Grey

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Zack Andrews

Molly Brown – Yuna Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Cloud Strife

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

* * *

><p>At the very front of the ship, Vanitas leaned against the railings, his eyes in the general direction of the setting sun. But his mind was far from what he was seeing, since he couldn't get Iris out of his head. He had tried, but he failed to get through to her. He sighed, but there was one thing he knew in the back of his mind. He knew that sometimes words need time to get their full effect through, and people needed time as well to think about them. He could only hope at this point that Iris was doing the same, and was-<p>

"Hello, Vanitas." came from behind him, almost on cue. A little startled, he turned around to find Iris standing about ten feet away, smiling slightly. As he stared at her for a few seconds, she shrugged slightly and said, "I changed my mind". He slowly got that goofy grin of his as she came closer.

"They said you might be up here" she started to say, but was cut off by Vanitas's gentle "Shhh" with his finger over his mouth. Smiling, he gently extended his hand toward her, "Give me your hand" he gently whispered. Blushing faintly as she smiled, she gently took his hand and gently came closer, stopping about a foot away. "Close your eyes" he whispered, smiling. She slowly blinked, but smiled and did what she was told, and gladly for the first time.

Still holding her hand with a smile, he gently guided her up to the railing, making sure to tell her not to peek. "I'm not" she said with a smile. Vanitas silently chuckled a little, "Step up onto the railing here" he gently whispered, helping her up. As he got up on the railing just behind her, he didn't bother telling her to hold on, she was doing that pretty good herself. "Keep your eyes closed" he said, getting a laugh out of her.

Gently holding her other hand as well, "Do you trust me?" he whispered, smiling.

"I trust you, Vanitas." she whispered back, without any hesitation.

Smiling, with that he gently pulled her arms up until she had them completely outward, using his body as support for her. After removing his hands, "All right, open your eyes" he gently whispered with a smile.

Iris slowly opened her eyes, gasping at the view she saw. The setting sun, the ocean rushing below them, and the gentle wind that blew across them. It was undescribably good to her, and the sensation was similar, "I'm flying! Vanitas!" she said, and she enjoyed the pure sensations for a good while. Vanitas smiled at her, then gently took both her hands in his own, which she didn't resist in the slightest. Smiling, she started singing softly, getting a small chuckle out of him, _"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how i knowyou go on. Far acorss the distance, and spaces between us, you have to show you go on."_

Iris smiled as she slowly looked at Vanitas, while he looked back with a smile. Once again, they found themselves two inches away from each other, and they couldn't resist this time. Dammit, they don't want to! Even as Vanitas slowly leaned in, Iris slowly closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. She felt she was in pure heaven, and she slowly reached out and put a hand in his spiky hair, which she really liked as she thoroughly enjoyed his sweet lips, as he was enjoying hers.

"This is real." she murmured in bliss against his lips, and Vanitas couldn't agree more! Nothing else mattered to them now, nothing but each other, and they wanted it to stay that way forever.

* * *

><p>Old Iris sighed slightly as she turned away from the images of the present day <em>Titanic<em>. "That was the last time _Titanic_ ever saw daylight" she said. Across from her, her spellbound audience was just sitting there, silently imagining the ship sinking for themselves. Zidane nodded slowly, looking at her, "So we're just up to the night of the sinking" he said, sighing slightly. "Six hours to go".

"Unbelievable" spoke up Bratz, coming up to the front. "There's Smith and he's standing there with the iceberg warning in his _f****** hand_, excuse me, his _hand_! And he's ordering MORE SPEED!" he said, shaking his head in disgust.

Zidane sighed slightly again, "Twenty-six years of experience working against him" he said, more or less to himself. "He figures that anything big enough to sink the ship, they'll see it in time to turn - but the ship's too big with too small a rudder." Zidane slowly shook his head, "Everything he knows is wrong - it doesn't corner worth a damn" he whispered.

Old Kairi slowly sighed, looking back at the images of the _Titanic_.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to her and Riku's private rooms, Iris was giggling slightly. "It's quite proper, I assure you" she said to Vanitas, who had walked in with her and was surveying the room. "Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?"<p>

Vanitas drew a finger across the fireplace rim, noting it was dust-free. "That is true, but I'm not used to working in such _horrible _conditions!" he said, using an Italian accent, getting a giggle of her as she worked on the green safe. "Riku insists on hauling this hideous thing everywhere" she said, more or less to herself as she finally got the lock off.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" asked Vanitas, still looking around. He certainly didn't want Riku or anyone else just walking in on them; it would just make things worse. Hearing her moving, he turned around to face her. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out" she said, smiling as she carefully placed the Heart of the Ocean into his hands. He whistled, "That's impressive" he said, glancing at Iris with a smile, then turned back to survey the key-shaped diamond.

For a few seconds, neither said anything, and Iris looked a little nervous. "Vanitas... I want you to draw me like one of your french girls" she said, fidgeting slightly. While his attention was still on the diamond, he raised an eyebrow slightly to show that he had heard her. "Wearing this" she continued, which got a nod and a whispered "All right" from him.

Blushing faintly, she wasted a few seconds before she said, "Wearing 'only' this." Vanitas blinked several times, slowly looking back at her, seeming to be in total shock. When moments passed and it became clear that Vanitas wasn't gonna react anytime soon, "Well, I'll... I'll be getting... getting ready" she whispered, blushing as she easily took back the Heart of the Ocean, turned and went into a different room. Vanitas's stunned gaze followed her all the way, and it wasn't until the door closed did he finally blink and jolt out of his shock.

Blushing faintly himself, he slowly turned and walked back toward the middle of the sitting room. Carefully adjusting the furniture, he make a good sitting spot for himself, and a good laying spot for her after getting the pillows arranged. Slowly sighing, he sat down and opened his pack, taking out his artist tools. Seeing that the drawer needed a little sharpening, he took the pocket knife and carefully did so, making small scraping noises. Soon, he heard a door opening, and he looked up after doing the finishing touches.

Iris stood there just in the doorway, dressed in a see-through robe and wearing the Heart of the Ocean around her neck, blushing faintly with a small smile. With a straight face, she untied the robe strap and twirled it around her fingers, getting a slight chuckle out of him as he looked at her come closer.

"The last thing I need-" she said, speaking clearly and seriously, "-is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll.". Coming closer, she extended her hand toward him, holding a dime in it, which she threw into his lap. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." she said, backing up slightly. Blushing a little harder, she hesitated slightly, then on a bit of courage grasped both sides of the robe and slowly pulled it sideways, then letting it fall to the floor.

Several seconds went by, Iris blushing faintly and subduing her natural instinct to cover herself, Vanitas still in shock from what he was seeing. Sure he had seen this sort of thing before, but he never thought she would actually be doing this! With a little jolt, Vanitas shook himself out of it, still looking at her, but no longer than necessary. His first attempt at moving his arm was a twitch, but he finally got it after a few trys. "Lie down on... the bed." he said, shaking his head at his mistake. "The couch." he corrected.

Iris dipped her head slightly at this, slowly moving toward the couch. Vanitas adjusted his sitting position, and slowly breathed in and out to get himself ready. Iris slowly laid down on the couch, putting her arms into the positions Vanitas instructed. "Now, head down" he gently said, which she did with a small smile, though she was still blushing faintly. "Eyes to me, keep them on me. And stay still" he said, now adjusting his sketchbook to be just right.

With that, he slowly breathed in and out, then he took a long good look around her head area, then he started drawing. Other than occasionally glancing at Iris, he focused intently on what he was doing, ignoring all other sounds and movements.

Iris briefly made a face, "So serious" she whispered, putting her face back to normal. Vanitas smiled, and some of his black locks got in the way, so he pushed them away and continued to draw. He'd gotten the rough outline of her upper arm done, and now was working on her head and other arm. Tilting his head slightly, he started shading in some areas, giving them some of that lifelike look of his finished drawings. He took another long look at her, and shaded in some of the smaller details.

Iris forced herself to keep breathing slowly, despite her hammering heart. She was doing this for him, and she didn't want to mess this up.

Vanitas worked his way lower on the drawing, getting another long look at Iris, doing some of the shading work on her breasts. He kept himself breathing normally, but he couldn't eliminate a certain something no matter how much he tried. "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste" said Iris, smiling with a faint blush herself. Vanitas chuckled slightly, but continued on his work. Having gotten the entire rough outline of her body down, he worked on getting the smaller details all shaded in. Iris could only lay there, her heart absolutely pounding.

* * *

><p>Old Irissmiled slightly from the memory, "My heart was pounding the whole time" she said to her audience. "It was the most erotic moment of my life - up until that point, at least"<p>

"So what happened next?" asked a very interested Bartz.

Iris gave him a look, even in her old age she could still give people the look. "You mean, did we 'do it'?" she said without shame. Everyone in the audience had some combination of the following: guilty smile; embarrassment; glancing at each other; fidgeting; slight chuckles. Old Iris chuckled herself, shaking her head, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Vanitaswas very professional".

* * *

><p>Vanitas wrote <em>April 14, 1912 - SD <em>at the bottom of the drawing, while Iris, now decent again, watched from over his shoulder. He blew on it gently to get rid of any dust, then he smiled up at Iris, half offering his book of drawings to her. With a smile and a blush, she gripped it with her hand, "Thank you" she whispered, then she leaned and kissed him. He didn't mind of course, but he increased with which he was kissing her, and she liked it. But she squealed a little loudly when Vanitas's tongue touched hers, which she returned in kind.

After their make out session, she wrote a note to Riku, while Sora walked up near her. "Would you put this back in the safe for me?" she asked, to which he responded with a nod and took the box with the Heart of the Ocean in it. "Sure thing, Iris." Walking up to the thing, he carefully placed the box inside the safe.

* * *

><p>"None of these stewards have seen her, Riku" Ansem was telling him in the first class area.<p>

Riku gave a sigh of frustration, "_This is absurd!" _he whispered. "It's a ship, there's only so many places she could be!" he said, then he sighed. "Ansem, find her okay?"

* * *

><p>Night was falling as Titanic sailed across the sea, and Xemnas stood near the helm of the ship, looking out to the sea. "Clear" he said quietly, hearing Vincent step up near him.<p>

"Yeah... I don't think I've ever seen a more peaceful night before" he said, glancing at his captain. Xemnas chuckled slightly, "Not a breath of wind".

After a few seconds, "It, uh, will make the icebergs harder to see... with no moving water at the base" said Zack.

"Hmm" murmured Xemnas, still looking out at the sea. After a few seconds, he sighed slightly and turned to Vincent, "Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Zack." he said, moving past him.

"Yes, sir" he responded, looking out at the sea himself.

* * *

><p>Further back on the ship, Vanitaswas just outside the doorway, pulling his half-jacket closer to his body to try and warm himself up as he walked back inside. "It's getting cold out there" he said, still trying to warm himself up. But soon he looked at Iris, finding her to be in a different outfit. A white dress with three black roses on the bottom left side on it. "You look great, Iris" he said, getting a smile from her, but just then, they heard a knock on the door.<p>

With a slightly panicked look, Iris grabbed Vanitas and dragged him out of the sitting room. Vanitas thought about his drawings, but now wasn't the time to go get them, and with Iris urgently pulling him along.

_Walking into the sitting room, Ansem carefully looked around._

Pushing Vanitas into the next room, Iris slowly and carefully closed the door, hoping for it not to make a sound.

_His head snapped around as he heard a faint clicking noise, the one of a door closing. With that, he walked toward it's source._

Vanitas quickly pulled her through the next door, and didn't bother closing it all the way.

_Opening the door quickly, he immediately noticed the rearranged furniture and the discarded robe. He soon noticed the slightly ajar door though._

Smiling and chuckling at each other, Vanitas and Iris walked down the hallway, turning their heads over their shoulders as they heard a faint noise.

_Ansem went through the ajar door, turning around and finding them pleasantly walking up the aisle. He immediately started following them, but as soon as they noticed, they broke into a run._

"Come on!" she yelped, running with Vanitas following her, trying to get rid of Ansem. Rounding the corner at high speed, they called for the open elevator to stop, and they quickly got inside. Closing the 'doors' themselves, they urged the doorman to hurry. They were just in time, as Ansem got there only to lightly pound his fists on the doors as they went down, looking down at them.

With a mischievous grin, Iris gave him her middle finger. Vanitas burst out laughing, and she grinned even more as she waved slightly to him. "Bye!" she said with glee, gigging hard with Vanitas still laughing with a grin.

_He sighed slightly, going past the elevators and heading down the stairs. "I probably deserved that one" he whispered quietly to himself._

Still laughing and giggling, they got out of the elevator and headed down another corridor. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now!" she said with glee as they ran. Vanitas simply laughed as they flew down a flight of stairs, accidentally knocking down some poor servant. "Sorry!" he yelled, with Iris right behind him. Once they got past a set of doors, they simply stood there and laughed to themselves, having had too much fun from the chase. "Seems more like a cop, this guy" he said, leaning against the wall.

Iris giggled slightly, watching the door. "I think he was" she said, and just then they saw him come down the stairs. "Oh, shoot!" he whispered, and he turned to run, "Go!" she yelped, running right behind him. They rounded a corridor, only to yelp and find themselves on a dead end. "Over here!" he said, opening the closest door and pushing Iris in. When Ansem got there, the door was locked.

Iris had her hands over her ears, the sheer noise of the place too much for her. Sora looked down slightly, seeing orange and red light filtering up from the opening, and he had to cover his ears too. "NOW WHAT?" she yelled at him, turning him toward her. "WHAT?" he yelled back, and she giggled slightly from the fact neither could hear the other.

Soon enough, they had climbed down the ladder, and had a glimpse of the ship's boilers. "Hold up" said a voice, making them snap around, facing a blone haired man. "What are you two doing down here?" he demanded, and they backed a step in fear. "You're not supposed to be down here!" he said, and they simple took off and ran away from him. "Wait! It could be dangerous!" he yelled after them, but they didn't hear him, and they wouldn't have cared anyway.

"Carry on! Don't mind us, you're doing a great job!" he yelled at the workers, getting giggles out of Iris, and having the workers in question starting after them, confused.

Soon, they reached another door, and he eagerly opened it. He recognized it as the cargo area, or at least he did from the sheer amount of stuff that was stored here. "Wow, what do we have here?" he whispered. Holding Iris's hand, he pulled her along, "Come on". With a smile, she followed him, looking around the area herself.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane is own by SuraneSpiral.<p>

Please Review


	8. LEMON

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Iris Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Vanitas Dawson

Fabrizo - Sora Grey

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Zidane Lovett

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aqua Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Surane Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Zack Andrews

Molly Brown – Yuna Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Cloud Strife

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

**WARNING! Contains Lemon for most of this chapter, so stay away if you can't handle that stuff.**

* * *

><p>Soon, they reached another door, and he eagerly opened it. He recognized it as the cargo area, or at least he did from the sheer amount of stuff that was stored here. "Wow, what do we have here?" he whispered. Holding Iris's hand, he pulled her along, "Come on". With a smile, she followed him, looking around the area herself.<p>

Coming up on the car in the middle of the area, Vanitas gave it a once over, carefully looking at the driver's seat, finding everything to be in perfect working order from what he knew. Beside him, Iris gently cleared her throat. Vanitas looked and saw her standing by the passengers door with a smile, waiting for him. With a sheepish smile, he walked around her and opened the door, holding his hand out. "Thank you." she said, taking his hand and getting herself into the passenger's seat. Vanitas closed the door and got into the driver's seat himself. While he was doing so, Iris glanced up at this small bunch of roses that were hanging over them. With a smile, she turned back to VAnitas and pulled down the window in front of her, letting herself be closer to him.

Up in the driver's seat, Vanitas bopped the horn twice, and the loud noise rang through the cargo area, making Iris giggle near him. "Where to, miss?" he said, using a playful accent, making her giggle again as she got closer to his ear.

"To other worlds" she whispered gently, getting a smile from him as he looked back. With a grin, she grabbed the now confused Vanitas and dragged him through the open window, making him chuckle slightly as he settled himself into position beside her, putting his arm around her back and the other playing with her fingers. Other than their soft breathing, it was quiet inside the car, as they both just looked into each others eyes, feeling closer than they ever had before. "You nervous?" he whispered, something in his heart just telling him what his whole being was craving right now. Iris continued to look at him, and there was something similar happening as she slowly and slightly shook her head.

"No" she whispered back, barely audible.

He didn't need to smile, his eyes were already doing that for him. So, he decided to start slow, by simply moving his hand slightly and started stroking that beautiful long red hair of hers, letting her fingers play with his other hand, while also carefully slipping out of his shoes. Leaning against Vanitas, she gently closed her eyes and start placing soft kisses on his fingers, also slipping her feet out of her shoes, slowly looking back up at him. Closing her eyes again, she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, and Vanitas gently kissed back, still gently stroking her hair. Her fingers gently closed over his hand, then she slowly and gently pulled it toward her body, planting his hand against her left breast.

Sora stopped kissing her completely as the shock set in. Iris gently pulled away an inch, looking at him with loving eyes, and she didn't move his hand whatsoever. For a few seconds, he simply breathed heavily, then he got over his shock and kissed her fiercely, making her yelp softly as she was gently pushed down against the bottom of the seat by Vanitas. _**(The cutoff point from the movie) **_All the while, his hand was massaging her breast, making her blush hard and moan slightly into his mouth. "Vanitas." she panted softly. Taking her hands out of his spiky hair, she moved them down and took off his half-jacket, putting it on the floor. Having pulled away to breathe somewhat, Sora also discarded his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Even as she blushed harder from admiring his chest, she quickly launched herself forward and kissed him hard, making him moan slightly himself.

"Iris." he panted softly.

Even as he was enjoying the passionate kiss, his fingers were trailing themselves over that white dress of hers, playing with the edges by her knees. With his sexual instincts rising, he soon grasped them with both hands, slowly bringing it up. Kairi pulled away slightly from the kiss, simply looking at him with a blush. She smiled slightly at him with loving eyes, then raised her arms over her head, letting him pull her dress off her body. Now half naked before his eyes, he couldn't help blushing hard himself, while she sat there with a small smile for a moment, blushing hard. She was wearing a simple white lace bra, with two small black ribbons on the sides, along with a pair of white lace panties, also with two small red ribbons on the sides.

Then with a sly grin, she pretty much glomped him onto the seat, with her on top of him. While she was driving him crazy with the cleavage of her bra, she soon leaned down and kissed him passionately again, which he thoroughly enjoyed. As she was kissing him hard, her own fingers wandered up and down his chest, making him shiver in satisfaction from her loving touch. But soon enough, her own sexual instincts brought her fingers down past his chest, tugging at his pants. He pulled away slightly to breathe, and she seemed to just lean against him, both of them panting heavily. He slowly opened his eyes at Iris, looking into her slightly misty, but no less loving eyes. They were both blushing hard, and they continued to pant a little heavily as they looked into each others eyes.

"Don't be shy, Vanitas." she whispered gently, taking both his hands and pushing them against her covered breasts with a heavy blush. "After all, you've seen it all before." she whispered again, coyly this time.

Blushing himself, Vanitas slowly grinned then he launched himself forward, getting a squeal out of Iris as he landed on top of her on the car seat, her feet up against the window. "True." he whispered coyly back, then without a delay moved his hands around her back onto her back straps. After a few struggling moments, he finally undid the thing and pulled it off, giving him his second full look of her breasts, making both of them blush heavily. Blushing harder, he gently moved his hands directly onto her firm breasts, making her blush harder and pant softly. He slowly began to grope them, making her cry out with a moan, closing her eyes in bliss. As he gently continued to grope them, she continued to moan and pant loudly, putting her hands into his black, spiky hair.

Panting slightly himself with husky desire, he gently moved over Iris slightly, still gently groping her breasts. Since she was busy panting and moaning loudly, she didn't see Vanitas slowly descend his head toward her chest, but she was confused slightly when his groping stopped, though his hands remained on her breasts. She half-opened her misty eyes, and thought she saw a black blur just near her. Then in that instant, she felt a hard lick on her right breast, and she cried out in surprise and pleasure, tightening her slight grip in his hair. Vaguely feeling the absence of his hands on her breasts, Iris then felt him hardly lick her left breast. She cried out and moaned deeply at the sheer sensation, having never experienced it's pleasure before.

While Vanitas was gently licking her breasts, and Iris was crying out and moaning at the sensations, their bodies were heating up considerably. The windows in the car already looked like there was a faint fog just outside the car, enough though there wasn't. Vanitas slowed down after awhile to catch his breath, allowing Iris to open her misty eyes up at him, catching her own breathing from all the moaning and panting. While they were doing so, they looked into each others loving eyes, each with faint smiles. Keeping his faint smile, he gently leaned in and kissed her softly, making them both close their eyes, kissing each other softly for a little while. She shivered slightly from his touch going up her stomach and arms, bringing a faint smile to her lips.

"Please, don't hold back, Vanitas." she whispered softly, with those loving eyes. "I want you so badly*

Vanitas smiled gently, kissing her forehead lightly. While his touch moved past her shoulders, he slowly moved them downward a bit, then with a quick motion moved them them down and lightly pinched her nipples once. Gasping aloud, Iris moaned slightly at the unexpected sensation, but as soon as his fingers moved away from her nipples, Vanitas's mouth was over her right breast and sucking on it. She gave a loud cry of pleasure, tightening her grip in his spiky hair as he continued to suck gently on her breasts. With a throaty moan, Iris panted heavily as Vanitas continued to gently suck on her breasts. He did pull away after awhile, leaving both of them to pant heavily with deep blushes.

While he was still breathing a little heavily, his sexual instincts were still begging him for more, not that Iris was gonna turn them down. But the moment his hands touched her panties, Iris herself got other ideas. She glomped him again and landed on top of him in the car seat, smiling playfully at him. "Oh no, Vanitas, it's my turn now" she whispered coyly.

"Come on, Iris!" he whined with a grin. "You're killing me here!" he continued with a playful pout, playfully digging his fingers into the elastic of her panties. Iris crossed her arms and pouted down at him, her legs straddling him completely. "_Please? _Just a little?" he begged, giving her a puppy dog look. Iris giggled brightly as she leaned down and kissed him passionately for a few seconds. "Okay" she whispered coyly, then she slowly licked across his lips, making him sigh in bliss. "But you can only take them off, because after that it's my turn" Chuckling slightly himself, Vanitas began pulling down her panties, both of them blushing harder as her genitals came into view. With a final tug off her legs, he finally got them off, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

Then with a coy grin, she pinned his arms to the side, her naked body straddling him sensually. "Like I said, my turn now, Vanitas." she whispered coyly with sparkling eyes, then she set herself to work with his pants, making him blush harder. Soon, she had undone the thing and pulled down the front of it a bit, along with his underwear, letting his erect dick loose. While she was stunned for a little, with a very deeper blush and slightly wider eyes, she soon recovered her coy look and smile. "Why Vanitas... I didn't know you were so big" she whispered playfully, but before he could answer, she had already gripped his dick with her hand, making him gasp and moan slightly in surprise. But of course, soon she was pumping her hand up and down his dick, really making him moan with pleasure.

"Ah! Vanitas, I..." he gasped out loud, feeling himself coming close to the edge. But just as he thought he was gonna 'explode', Iris withdrew her hand, really making him surprised as he looked at her with a blush. Iris was smiling deviously at him, "Save it for 'later', Vanitas" she murmured coyly, sitting up and crossing her arms. "Come on, Vanitas, I'm waiting for you" she whispered coyly, her eyes sparkling at him. Vanitas blushed much deeper, slowly sitting up and looking at her. "Iris..." he whispered, and she tilted her head at him. "Yes?" she whispered coyly.

"I... are you sure you want to?" he whispered softly, looking at her. Was Iris really asking him to do _that_?

Iris smiled gently as she leaned forward, kissing him softly as she pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck. Blushing harder with her chest pressing against his, he gently kissed her back as he put his hands at her waist. Eventually, she pulled away slightly, looking at him with those loving eyes and gentle smile. "I love you, Vanitas." she whispered gently, kissing his forehead softly. "I love you so much, more than anything else in this world. So please... take me"

Breathing heavily, he couldn't keep a small smile off his face. "This is crazy" he whispered, stroking her hair.

Iris smiled as she gently pulled him downward, laying herself on the car seat with Vanitas on top of her. "I know. That's why I trust it" she whispered gently, keeping her hands around his neck. Blushing hard, he removed his pants and underwear, though it took a little time because she still had her arms around his neck. Both of them blushing hard, he gently laid against her as he prepared himself.

Breathing a bit heavily, he gripped his dick and slowly slid himslf forward, making Iris gasp slightly as she started breathing heavily like him, half-closing her eyes. When he reached the spot where her barrier should have been, he did meet some resistance, but not what he was expecting. He stopped, slowly looking at Iris with a deep blush, and she slowly looked back at him. She gave him a small smile, and had a sparkle in her eyes that asked, _"Do you trust me?"_

He returned the small smile, giving her a look that said, _"I trust you"_Breathing in and out once, he secured himself and thrust himself forward, pushing his dick past whatever resistance was left inside. Iris let out a small cry in pain, her eyes snapping shut and wincing as she continued to breath heavily. As soon as she did so, Vanitas furrowed his eyebrows and stroked her hair with one hand. "Iris, are you okay?" he whispered, gently caressing her cheek with his other hand. Iris slowly opened her eyes at him, still breathing heavily with a deep blush.

"I'm... I'm okay, Vanitas... please... continue" she whispered softly, and she managed a small smile. The windows in the car had steamed more than considerably, and it was impossible to see inside or outside the car.

Breathing a bit heavily, he slowly and gently started thrusting inside her. Iris lightly cried out, closing her eyes at the bliss she was feeling, her body lightly bouncing with every thrust. "Vanitas!" she cried out with pleasure, with Vanitas's thrusting slowly getting faster and harder, hitting her G-spot over and over. Vanitas moaned slightly at the feelings he was experiencing, but his moans were nothing compared to Iris's. As he was getting faster and harder with the thrusting, he slowly felt himself getting close to the edge. Dimly, he was aware of Iris's inner walls getting tighter and tighter around his member, and he thought that was a sign that she was getting close to the edge too.

"Iris!" cried out Vanitas, falling against Iris's body with little energy left.

"Vanitas!" cried out Iris, her arm shooting up and slamming her palm against the steamed up window in reflex.

She slowly slid her hand down, leaving a palm print on the steamed up window. _**(The infamous one from the movie) **_Both of them breathing heavily, Vanitas and Iris simply looked at each other, both covered in sweat from what they had done. Iris slowly moved her hands up his back and onto his face, "You're trembling." she whispered softly, feeling him do so a little. After a few heavy pants, Vanitas managed a small smile in his eyes, "Don't worry... I'll be alright" he whispered softly. After a few heavy pants, he gently leaned in and kissed her softly for a second before pulling away. She gently moved one hand into his spiky hair, gently kissig his forehead softly. After that, both of them just lay there against each other, still in bliss from what they had done.

* * *

><p>"God, it's bloody cold!" muttered the man up at the crow's nest, who was desperately rubbing his hands together to keep warm. His partner on the watch was doing much the same, trying to keep warm in this hellishly cold night. "I can smell ice, you know, when it's near" he said, to his partner's scoff and "Yeah, right!".<p>

* * *

><p>"They ran down that way" said Xaldin, pointing the path out for the two man, who were looking for the two people in question. Without further ado, both hastened into the cargo area with flashlights in hand, turning their beams of light into everywhere the two could be hiding. Soon enough, the one in charge came across the car in the middle of the area, he instantly noticed that the windows were steamed up. As he circled, his flashlight beam caught sight of a palm print in the middle of the steam.<p>

Snapping his fingers for his partner's attention, they both circled the car and he pulled open the door, shining the light into the car. "Gotcha!" he cried out, only to find that the car was empty. There was some suspicious drying liquid evidence though...

* * *

><p>"Anything missing?" asked Ansem as Riku went through the green safe.<p>

Riku didn't answer, finding two items in the safe that he certainly hadn't put in there. Looking at the white letter briefly, he glanced at Ansem as he pulled the leather case thing out and opened it. Several seconds passed as Riku stared in shock at the nude drawing of his 'fiancee', while Ansem was watching Riku closely after the initial glance. Finally, Riku held the letter up and read it:

_Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your safe. Iris_

Riku's fists curled up hard, nearly ripping the papers in two as he struggled for control. Ansem merely watched carefully. After one last look at the letter, Riku straightened up with a breath, but still having some difficultly underneath his skin. "I've got a better idea" he said, with some struggle for a calm voice.

* * *

><p>A door banged open, followed by the nearly in tears laughter from Vanitas and Iris, holding their hands closely as they continued to laugh and come closer. "Did you see... those guys faces!" he said, still half-laughing as they worked to get it under control. He was about to repeat the line when Iris put her hand over his lips, stopping him as she looked at him seriously, with no hesiation.<p>

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you, Vanitas." she whispered softly, putting her arms around his neck.

"This is crazy" he whispered softly in a slight daze. "I know! It doesn't make any sense!" she said, then he smiled softly up at him. "That's why I trust it."

Vanitas could only breathe in a dazed way, so she kissed him hard to break him out of it. He kissed her back hard, holding her close as they battled within each other's mouths.

Above them, Cloud Strife turned away with a chuckle and a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at this!" called the man, his partner coming over close to look at the two lovebirds below. "Check it out, mate"<p>

His partner chuckled as he looked, "They're a bit warmer than we are" he said with a smile. "Yeah?" he said, looking at his partner. "Well if that's what it takes to be warm" he continued, playfully pushing his partner away "-I'd rather not, if you don't mind".

His partner merely chuckled, and after letting out a shaky breath, both of them resumed their watch duties. But as the seconds passed, both men completely forgot about the cold they were feeling, as the horror of what they were seeing was becoming clearer and clearer.

In front of them, a large dark object slowly became visible under _Titanic's_ lights, getting closer and closer with every second.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own the Titanic or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane is own by SuraneSpiral.<p>

Please Review


End file.
